You Belong to Me
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry is finally pushed too far, so he does something that no one will see coming. Warning: slash, darkish Harry, mpreg, some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

Harry Potter was being moved, but all he felt was numb, he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't hear anything and he knew he would not be able to speak. He felt nothing, hollow, that's how he felt, hollow inside.

Albus Dumbledore continued to talk to Harry about the hard life he had at the Dursley's before he finally got around to revealing the prophecy. He had been pacing his office as he spoke the only time he stopped and looked around was when he did not get a response from Harry.

'Harry, did you hear me?' Albus's brows furrowed when Harry remained still and silent, 'I will speak with you tomorrow. I will take you to the hospital wing now so you can see to your injuries.'

Again Harry never spoke or moved, he just stared straight ahead. Albus took his arm, pulled him to his feet and out of the office.

Ginny, Neville and Luna were talking softly in the hospital, Hermione and Ron were still unconscious.

'He looked lost,' Luna said sadly.

'I don't know how he will handle this, Sirius was the closest person to family he had, Harry loved him,' Ginny said.

'Look,' Neville nodded towards the door where the headmaster was pulling Harry inside, 'He looks strange.'

'He's in shock,' Luna said staring as the headmaster led Harry inside.

Poppy took Harry from the headmaster, she moved him over to a bed where he sat but otherwise never moved or spoke. She cast her diagnostic charms before holding out a potion, again Harry never moved. She sighed then poured the potion into his mouth but because Harry refused to cooperate it just dribbled out of his mouth. She quickly cleaned him up then petrified him, gave him another potion, spelled his throat so he swallowed then removed the charm.

'You will be remaining here for a few days Mr. Potter, I suggest you make yourself comfortable.'

Harry never moved or spoke, just sat staring into space. Poppy moved over to the headmaster, the two whispered as they stared at Harry.

'Harry,' said Ginny cautiously, still no response, 'Harry, please.'

'Leave him Ginny, he needs time,' Neville said but all he could think about was would Harry be okay, especially with Voldemort about the wage another war.

Hour after hour Harry never moved, he was still sitting on the side of the bed, staring at nothing. By the morning he still hadn't moved, as far as anyone knew. Hermione and Ron were awake but still lying down. His friends would talk to Harry but he never made a sound. The breakfast that had been delivered hadn't been touched and the longer it went on the more worried everyone got.

Albus stepped into the hospital, his eyes landed on Harry. He knew straight away the boy hadn't moved.

'Professor, term finishes in another week, what's going to happen to Harry?' Hermione asked.

'He'll be staying at headquarters, he'll be safe there. The wards will keep him from leaving.'

'You mean he'll be like a prisoner, like with the muggles?' Neville asked.

'For his safety Mr. Longbottom, right now he is not responding to anyone so he will need to be watched.'

Little did everyone know but Harry could hear what was going on and the more he heard made him furious. But it was the whispered conversation Dumbledore had with Moody that had Harry make his decision.

"Tom, it's Harry, I know you can hear me," Harry kept his face expressionless as he spoke from his mind, to Voldemort in his mind.

"How are you doing that Potter?"

"I have my ways, I normally keep this connection closed. But tonight I will be giving you the opportunity to kill me. I'll be alone at the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. Naturally you would not trust me, so fine, send you death wieners. When you see I'm alone then do what you've been trying to do since I was a baby. All I ask is one thing, kill Albus Dumbledore but make sure he suffers first."

"You have me curious and very little makes me curious now a days. Very well, I will be there once my death eaters determined it's not a trap."

"Midnight, I have to wait until everyone is asleep then sneak out of the castle."

"You have a way out?"

"I know many ways out of this place, it's easy actually. It seems you do not know all the secrets Hogwarts holds. I will see you tonight Tom."

Once Harry closed off the connection he again listened to Dumbledore explained to his friends why Harry must stay confined. By the time their conversation finished Hermione, Ginny and Ron agreed with him. To Harry it confirmed his suspicions about the old man and his two friends and Ron's sister. He was pleased to hear that Neville and Luna didn't agree but their arguments went unheard.

When the castle was dark and quiet, Harry slipped his cloak over himself. He was able to get up to Gryffindor tower without anyone hearing him. He shrunk his trunk, told Hedwig to find somewhere safe to stay, just for a week then he could find Harry. Harry snuck into the tunnel behind the one eyed witch.

Harry sat crossed legged at his parent's graves, he had his photo album opened leaning against the headstone. Harry's wand was lying across the front of the photo album, his cloak draped across the headstone.

'It seems you were telling the truth.'

'I usually do, I don't like being lied to so I try not to lie if I can help it,' Harry's eyes remained on his parent's names.

'Why Potter?'

'You have to give me more to go on Tom.'

'Why do you want to die, why now?'

'I never wanted to fight in the first place, I was never given a choice. I'm just thrust into things where you and I end up against each other. I was just trying to stay alive.'

'But I killed your parents, I tried to kill you, surely you want revenge for that.'

'I thought I did, but I realised I didn't know them. I know they gave their lives for me, I know I have my father's looks and my mother's eyes, but to me, they're strangers, just names that has no meaning. But with what's been going on in my life and how I was treated, I doubt they would mind if I turn my backs on those who are supposed to be good. But as for revenge, if I could get the rat I would kill him but only because he betrayed his friends, I don't like betrayal, I like loyalty. You have that don't you tom, your death eaters are loyal to you?'

'They are, if they weren't they would be dead.'

'Yeah, people who betray should die,' Harry looked up, 'I figured this was as good a place to die as any. Hopefully when it's done the idiots that follow that old fool will realise they have lost. Oh before you do kill me, I thought you should know the old man knows about your…items.'

'Items, which items would they be?'

Harry grinned, 'You play innocent really well,' Harry tapped his scar, 'I hear your thoughts sometimes, a ring, a cup, a locket, a few others, sound familiar?'

'You told the old man?'

'No, he's been studying you for years, he collects memories of anyone that interacted with you. I believe he planned to tell me soon so I would know how to kill you. I don't want to kill you, I just want to leave this world. The prophecy says either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. So you see, since I'm not going to try, you get to kill me, by your hand. Oh, you made another item by the way, the night you gave me this scar,' Harry tapped his scar again.

'That is why you know what I am thinking?'

'Yes, I was suspicious a couple of years ago, but it wasn't confirmed until you possessed me at the ministry. It's a wonder you didn't feel a piece of yourself at the time.'

'Tell me exactly why you wish to die…Harry.'

'My life, it's basically been fucked up since day one. I don't have a life, the muggles I'm forced to live with abused me. I'm a human house elf. At Hogwarts I'm either loved or feared depending on the day of the week. I find myself being placed in life and death situations time and again yet I try to stay away from danger. I've never had a good life Tom, so I figured I should just give up and give you the world at the same time.'

'I was told you wanted to rule.'

Harry scoffed, 'I would never want to rule, I didn't even like being the leader of the DA. I was the only one that had enough experience against dark wizards so they talked me into teaching them. I hate the spotlight, I like my solitude, peace and quiet, that's what I wanted, I never got it. No Tom, the world is yours, whether I agree with your policies or not, it's yours, I don't want it.'

Voldemort stared down at Harry Potter, everything he thought he knew about the boy was wrong. He had been fed lies and he wouldn't be surprised if the boy had been told lies about him. Voldemort decided he wanted more time, he wanted to speak with Harry Potter. He didn't want to kill him. If keeping Harry alive meant he could rule without Dumbledore interfering then he would, but also there is the fact that a piece of his soul lives inside Harry. If Harry lives then he lives, forever, they both live forever. He wanted to protect Harry and protect his piece of soul. Would the boy go along with some plans, if he could work some plans that would make Harry think about life and not death, then maybe the boy would listen to him. All he could do was try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry woke, he felt sluggish, groggy, but when his mind finally came to life he sat up, looking around. Voldemort was sitting on a chair beside the bed he was lying on.

'Why didn't you kill me?'

'I wish us to talk first. Think Harry, you and I have been up against each other time and again. You said it yourself, we were thrust together. Neither of us have any idea why it seemed that way yet neither of us really know the other. I will fulfil your wish but I would like you to give me some time, time to talk.'

'So if we talk and get to know each other then you'll kill me?'

'Yes, I will keep my word, if you still wish to die. I will also make sure Albus Dumbledore dies, painfully. Answer this first, is there anyone else you wish would die?'

'My muggle relatives, Wormtail and Bellatrix,' Harry shrugged.

'If there is a chance you might change your mind about leaving this world if I will allow you to take care of those you mentioned?'

'You would let me kill two of your death eaters?'

'Yes, I would, naturally we cannot allow them to know. All I ask is you give me a chance to show you that death may not be the only answer.'

'I won't kill for you or take your mark.'

'You do not need to, we are already connected. But I would never ask you to kill, I would make a suggestion then it would be up to you. I'm sure you know I normally order my followers to do my bidding, you are not one of my followers. We are connected in a way that should be impossible.'

# We're also the only two people alive who can speak parsletongue #

# That is true, unless Nagini is around # 'So will you stay, for now?'

'Sure, I don't have anything left to lose. Will you be telling your spy to tell Dumbledore I'm with you?'

'Would you care if I did?'

'No, he's a lying manipulated bastard that I hope dies a painful death.'

'Oh he will, but it will be fun to watch when he finds out his weapon has changed sides and it was his fault. Tell me Harry, do you know much about me and my childhood?'

'I know everything, at first I thought seeing into your mind would help me find a way to kill you, before you killed me. But I realised you had the same sort of childhood I had and again Dumbledore was partly responsible for that. So seeing into your mind, into your life, I decided I did not want to kill you, but he made that impossible. I had to kill you or die, and probably tortured first. Finally I said fuck it, he's not going to use me anymore.'

'He was partially responsible for my life, now what about your friends, how will you feel when they call you a traitor?'

'They support Dumbledore so to me they have betrayed me and our friendship.'

'We can understand one another Harry, we have both felt the sting of betrayal which lead us to the life we live now. I hope you don't mind but I saw those rags that are supposed to be clothes, so I ordered some new clothes for you. Why don't you clean up, shower, than meet me downstairs for dinner.'

'Dinner, I slept all night and most of the day?'

'I put you under so I could set up some plans. Rod and Rab will escort you down so you will be safe from any stray spells that might be aimed your way.'

'That won't help me stay, I don't want to live having to dodge spells all the time.'

'It's just until I inform my death eaters that you are not to be harmed.'

'Okay, I suppose I can put up with it for a while. But who are Rod and Rab?'

'The Lestrange twins, I have been told they are very like the Weasley twins when they are not working. I figured you might like their company.'

'One's married to the bitch.'

'Rodolphus, but he can't stand his wife so it won't be much of a loss if she dies. She is very unstable and getting harder to control. I normally have to crucio her at least once a day.'

'Maybe she's doing things to upset you just so you will notice her.'

'She knows my preference is men.'

'Doesn't mean she still wouldn't try to temp you in some way. I've seen girls do the strangest things when they want you to notice them. It's gotten so bad for me that I have to check everything I eat.'

'You may have a point, I will watch her closely see if I can detect anything.'

Harry waited until Voldemort left before heading to the bathroom, which was huge. The bath tub was similar to the prefect's bath tub.

'I might get to use that tomorrow,' Harry shrugged then stripped, he climbed into the shower which came on automatically and at the perfect temperature.

Harry opened his door to see two identical men talking to each other, 'So which one is Rob and which is Rab or do I have to guess?'

'We usually answer to either,' they said together.

'Blimey, I had that all the time with the twins, well, I got to know which was which, maybe I will figured you two out as well.'

'Maybe you will.'

'Are you always going to speak at the same time?'

'Yes,' they both smirked making Harry roll his eyes.

'Figures, alright, let's go see your lord.'

They began walking down through the massive house, 'Do you want a sweet?' Harry held out a couple of sticks of brightly wrapped sweets.

'Thanks,' they both said, each took a sweet, popped it into their mouths as they continued walking.

What Rodolphus and Rabastan didn't see was Harry grinning, he was a lot shorter than them, but Harry was also trying very hard not to laugh.

They stepped into a large dining room to see Voldemort at the head of a large table, with many other death eaters sitting there. But all were staring at the three who just walked into the room.

'Why do you two have Gryffindor coloured hair and the words Gryffindor's are the greatest written across your forehead?'

Harry chuckled as he quickly moved away, 'What did you do brat?' both asked.

'A little something the twins came up with.'

'What happened?' Voldemort asked.

'Potter offered us a sweet,' they both said together.

Voldemort flicked his wand but the hair remain, 'Harry.'

'Sorry, it wears off but takes a day,' before Harry knew what was going on the twins aimed some spell at him, his hair grew down past his shoulders and it was striped, silver and green, 'Figures, but you know what boys, I happen to like these two colours.'

'Alright, let's just leave the pranks for now, Harry take the seat to my right, you two your usual seats.'

'Yes, my lord,' the twins bowed then sat down.

Harry saluted then sat down, 'Nice place you have here.'

'It is my ancestral home, Salazar Slytherin built this place.'

'It doesn't have a basilisk lurking in some hidden chamber does it, I don't fancy killing another one?'

'Yes, about that Harry, how did you come to kill my pet?'

'It was either kill or be killed, I had nothing to lose at the time. I ended up shoving the sword of Gryffindor up through its skull.'

'How did you end up with the sword?'

'Fawkes brought me the sorting hat which game me the sword, but Fawkes pecked out the snake's eyes which gave me a chance. You actually told it to keep sniffing me, that it didn't need to see.'

'How did I tell you that when I was not there?'

'No, but your seventeen year old self was, you were a cocky little bastard.'

'I would still like to know how I was there with you?'

'So no one has told you the story of what happened in my second year?'

'Only that you killed my basilisk.'

'Then we should talk in private, there is a lot to go into.'

'Very well, let's eat then you can explain.'

Harry ignored the looks from the death eaters sitting around the table, but he did catch the Lestrange twins whispering as they glanced at him. Harry knew if they were anything like the Weasley twins then he would need to watch his back.

After dinner Harry followed Voldemort with the twins following him. He didn't have to worry they might do something then, not with their dark lord around.

Voldemort closed the door then gestured for Harry to have a seat, 'So explain.'

'You're diary, the one with a piece of your soul in it, it's gone by the way, I stabbed it with a basilisk fang.'

'How did the old man get hold of that?'

'He didn't, Lucius Malfoy slipped it to Ginny Weasley. That's why I went down there, to try to save her. I wish I never did now I know the truth. Anyway, she had been writing in your diary all year, you possessed her and had her open the chamber. No students died, due to luck, they were petrified though. I was told that you found out what Malfoy did, tortured him for losing your precious item.'

'No, I did not know, but I will definitely deal with Lucius later.'

'He tried to A-K me that night, I tricked him into freeing his house elf then Dobby saved me. I was twelve, the coward.'

'Lucius does not like to lose, he would especially hate to lose to a halfblood.'

'Does he know about you?'

'Of course not, none of them know. I've erased all information about who I used to be.'

'There's stuff at Hogwarts, the award you received when you set Hagrid up for opening the chamber and killing Myrtle.'

'I forgot about that damn thing but I doubt anyone would link that name to me. We have much to discuss, then we will see if maybe we can help each other.'

Harry watched Voldemort, so far the dark lord wasn't acting like he expected, like he had been told. He figured he knew why for some of it, but like always, Harry found out stuff too late. Hopefully this time he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'So let me get this straight, you want to show me that life is worth living by taking me to places, to have some good times, to have a holiday. You will give me a home and a life that will be worth living if I become your spy?'

'Yes, but even if you decide against spying, I wish to still show you that you can have a good life, and I will kill Albus Dumbledore. I just figured if we helped each other out it would benefit both of us. They will lose when they find out you have switched sides. You are there hope. We both suffered because of the old man. He made sure I heard the first part of the prophecy which would make sure I went after the child, you. When I was no more than spirit there wasn't much I could do, so I did a lot of thinking about that time. He would use any means or anyone for his greater good, he did not care about sacrificing a young family if I was destroyed. Yes I killed your parents Harry and tried to kill you, but that only came about because of Albus Dumbledore. If the old man lost you, the-boy-who-lived, he would lose support. You are the one that gives people hope. Without you they will fall.'

Harry looked down at the floor, 'During my second year I went to visit Hagrid, he was acting strange. It took me a while to figure out he was drunk, it was actually funny. Well, he began to talk, not about anything in particular until I asked him how well he knew my parents. He began telling me how they were all in the order of the phoenix, then he changed suddenly and spoke about the night they died. He told me he was the one who took me from the house, he took me to Dumbledore who was with McGonagall. Do you know where I was taken or where I was left?'

'No, none of us have been able to find out where you lived, apart from with some muggle relative.'

'I was taken to my mother's muggle sister and her fat husband. Dumbledore left a note with me then placed me on the doorstep.'

'They left a child out at night on a doorstep?'

'It was right then that I lost my respect for Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Hagrid. I didn't really blame Hagrid as he just can't help doing anything the headmaster tells him. When you got him expelled it was only Dumbledore that allowed him to have a decent life. But Dumbledore and McGonagall, two supposedly brilliant and powerful magicals yet they tossed me aside like some unwanted trash. From the following year I started using my cloak and map, I used it to spy and listen in. Okay, you might be the dark lord and everyone believes Dumbledore is the leader of the light, but he is dark in many ways. I'm not dark but I'm not light either, yet I was never given a choice. I decided to go along with everything but I never planned to finish you off just for them, but also because of the way I've been treated. I have everyone worried about me because I lost Sirius, but I hardly knew the man. Yes he was a great bloke and I liked him a lot, but he was someone that listens to Dumbledore even when I told him that my life with the muggles was terrible. He never bothered to escape until he saw the picture of Pettigrew, he stayed in Azkaban for twelve years without thinking about his so called godson. Dumbledore and my so called friends think I'm in shock they think that I'm losing it. They plan to lock me up at headquarters for the holidays. If I had to stay there without being able to go outside or do anything then I would probably just do myself in and be done with it. I figured I would give you the chance to kill me which would really put the old bastard in a bind. He would lose his weapon against you. And as you said, he would also lose a lot of support without the-boy-who-lived.'

'If I can guarantee a way for you to have a life but also spy for me, would you do it?'

'Explain first.'

'I am powerful Harry, more so than anyone else, except maybe you and Dumbledore. I study the dark arts, not all evil or blood thirsty spells either. Some of the dark arts which is now considered evil and illegal are part of our heritage yet we are not allowed to use them. I admit that some used the dark arts to kill and torture which is what gave the light a chance to start to eradicate anything they did not like. But the light is also turning all of us into magical muggles. We do not celebrate our traditional wiccan holidays anymore, we celebrate muggle holidays. Some of the dark arts that we practice is to keep our traditions alive. But I got side tracked here, back to my solution. Have you ever heard of a clone?'

'A bit, heard it on the television at the muggles, but I wasn't taking a lot of notice.'

'I can create them quite easily, why do you think I have so many supporters. When there is a mission that I know will mean deaths, I don't send my death eaters, I send their clones. The light side believe I lost so many supporters, but it wasn't really them. I created one for each of inner circle, I have one of myself as well. That is mainly used as a decoy, if I need it. So you see, I can have you there, but it would be your clone. We would work on meeting up with him so he could pass on information, but you and I will be seeing the world and living for a change.'

'I heard that all you care about is ruling the world, you won't do anything else until you do. I heard that your just so crazy and driven that you won't allow yourself to have a life as you believe to rule is the life you are meant to have.'

'I do wish to rule, but if I don't have a life then why bother? Really, life wouldn't be worth living if all I did was work.'

'Okay, so say I do this, this other me would be there and they would have no idea it was a fake, while I was with you somewhere around the world, having fun?'

'Yes, that's basically it, we all do this Harry, it gives us a chance to unwind, let loose yet we are still here working. Lucius will be punished for my diary but his role inside the ministry is essential. So while his clone keeps up appearances, he is usually away with his wife and son during the holidays. We all use glamour's when out in public that way no one will find out we are not where we are supposed to be. Each of us wears a silver bracelet that is charmed to how we want to look, so the moment we slip it on people see what we want them too. In private we remove it and become ourselves.'

'You have the best of both worlds in a way, you're anonymous, and you get to enjoy yourself without the chance of being caught,' Harry stared down at his hands, he kept thinking about this plan then he thought, what did he have to lose to try? He'd never been anywhere, he'd never really experienced life, yet Voldemort, the man that he was supposed to kill was offering him the world. And all the so called leader of the light wanted to do was keep him locked up or with the muggles that mistreat him. They also plan to break me, so really, I either die right now or join Voldemort. Either way it would ruin the old man's plans.

'Why do you want to help me instead of just kill me?'

'I see so much of myself in you Harry, we did not deserve to be treated as we did. If Albus Dumbledore wasn't involved then you and I would have had normal childhoods. Yes, I know I would have still been an orphan but back then the students who had no family was allowed to live at Hogwarts permanently. They had this law that any magical child without magical relatives had to be placed under the ministry's guardianship, and they would be brought up at Hogwarts. The house elves would do most of the work with the children, mainly so the staff could have a holiday but there were also half the staff there at any given time. There was a lot more staff there back then. Albus changed all that even while he was still the transfiguration teacher. He could talk old Amando Dippet into anything. So between the headmaster and the ministry, Albus was able to convince them that orphans could live a good life with the muggles.'

'Do you know he can plant subtle suggestions, nudges them so they will agree to what he wants?'

'I suspected he used something, is that what he did with your friends?'

'Yes, but I know they would support him anyway, they think Dumbledore is the greatest so they will do anything he asks. They would never go against him even for me, so to me, that is betrayal, something I really hate. So even though I have not liked that man for years, he used that little talent on Sirius to get him to the ministry and out of hiding so I wouldn't have anyone like an adult there for me.'

'How can you be so sure your godfather did not give into his instincts and wish to help you?'

'When Dumbledore first thought I was in shock, I saw a look on his face, I'm not exactly sure what it meant but I have a feeling it was leading up to now, how he planned to keep me locked up. He would have Moody break me until there was no hope, then the old man would build me back up, into the perfect little weapon. He knows about your horcruxes, his knows I am one so he needs to have me isolated so he can make sure that when I'm primed and ready I will allow you to kill me which destroys your soul. But with Sirius, he knew how dangerous it was if he was seen. He would not have been taken straight back to Azkaban, he would have been kissed before he could utter a word. But it's more, Dumbledore knew I was pulling away from him and speaking more with Sirius, well, writing to Sirius since we hardly saw each other. I would make Sirius write straight back, not wait to speak with anyone until he did, I wanted his opinion on things without him being influenced. I think the wolf found out and told the old man that Sirius was beginning to influence me.'

'I see, Albus probably believed you would rebel until you could live with your godfather.'

'I planned to, I was going to refuse to turn up next year. I found out a few things and figured I would use that to get what I wanted, like the prophecy and the horcruxes. Then all hell broke loose, and again the old fool didn't do a thing to help, he never helped. He wanted to see if I was ready to be his sacrifice, to be the good little Gryffindor and save everyone by stepping in front of an A-K for him.'

Voldemort heard the bitterness in Harry's voice, yes part of it was to do with losing his godfather, but most of it was the fact that Albus was using Harry to fight his war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Voldemort had given Harry time to decide what he wanted to do. If it was to spy then he would make the clone, if it was to die then Voldemort would grant his request. So Harry headed back to Hogwarts. He had been gone for nearly two days, he knew everyone would be worried, but he had his story ready even if he wasn't going to talk much. He had a lot of thinking to do but he knew he was already leaning towards Voldemort idea. If he was going to have any type of life, then it would be the only way. It was either Voldemort's way or die. But he thought he had no one to really count on, his friends would turn on him the moment the old man told him to, so really, he only had one person who he could count on, Lord Voldemort.

As Harry walked through the castle, he was going to make sure he looked upset, it was how everyone expected him to look. He made sure his cloak was inside his pocket, it still amazed Harry that the cloak could fold up so small that it fit inside a pocket.

He slowly began to walk down through the castle, he caught glimpses of people in portraits disappearing and knew they were making sure the headmaster was told Harry was found. Harry could also see the odd student stare at him and he knew why. He had been bad mouthed and called a liar for months, but now everyone knew he had told the truth, Voldemort has returned.

Before he could step into the great hall he was blocked by Luna Lovegood, 'Take the deal Harry or you will lose yourself. You deserve some happiness and no one else will help you get it. They expect you to die but not live, you deserve to live,' Luna smiled, kissed his cheek then turned and walked away.

Harry just stared at his friend, he had come to think of her as a friend, a good friend, someone he could trust, and one that would never betray him, like Neville, who has never betrayed him. He didn't understand half the things Luna said or how she seemed to know things but he liked that about the blond. He shrugged then walked casually into the great hall, ignored how his name was being whispered by many. He didn't move to his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, he just sat at the end and poured himself a cup of coffee.

'Where have you been Harry, we've been so worried?' Hermione said as she sat beside.

'Needed time alone,' he sipped his hot coffee but he never looked at anyone.

'Yeah, you did mate, but where did you disappear to?' Ron asked.

'Around, different places,' Harry shrugged then took another sip of his coffee.

'Did you hear about the ministry finally admitting you were telling the truth?' Ron asked.

'I heard, don't really care what they say, their all a bunch of fucking morons.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked, shocked that Harry swore, all he did was shrug.

'Well, most are, I wouldn't say all of them are, my father works at the ministry remember mate.'

'Then he's a moron for staying,' Harry took another sip ignoring the splutter from Ron and the squeak from Hermione.

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry took another sip of his coffee, 'What?' he didn't look up just continued to stare into his cup.

'I need you to come to my office.'

'Don't I get a chance to eat?'

'I can order some food for you while we talk.'

'That will just turn me off my food,' Harry sipped his coffee again.

'Fine, then eat now, join me when you're done,' Albus wasn't sure how to deal with this new outspoken Harry Potter but he had the entire holidays to work on the boy.

Harry shrugged but again just sipped his coffee, 'Are you going to eat Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, not hungry.'

'Then why didn't you just go with Dumbledore now?' Ron asked.

'Because he expected me to, he has to learn that not everyone will jump when he tells them. I'm not his lap dog, his not my father so I don't have to listen to him.'

'He's still the headmaster Harry,' Hermione said.

'Right which means he can talk to me about school, nothing else,' Harry slammed his cup down then stalked off before his friends could say anything else.

'I think we've got a very different Harry then we're used to having,' Ron said.

'He'll be fine in time, it's only been a couple of days.'

Harry sat in the headmaster's office, he didn't say anything he just listened. The more he heard the more he's mind drifted to Voldemort's offer.

'So you will not be taking the Hogwarts express, come here and you will floo directly into headquarters.'

Harry didn't acknowledge the headmaster just got up and left. He wasn't going to head to classes, because he had made his decision. He went directly to Gryffindor tower, worked on a duplicating spell for his trunk. Once he had the fake one sitting at the end of his bed, he removed all the old clothes, his school stuff and anything else he didn't want then placed them in the conjured trunk. It too him a bit of time to summon one of the old school brooms then transfigure it to look like his Firebolt then he placed it in his wardrobe. He shrunk the real Firebolt then stuck it in his real trunk then shrunk that, put it in his pocket then pulled the cloak over himself.

Making his way through the tunnel he waited until he felt himself pass the wards then took hold of the bracelet Voldemort had given him. He felt the port key pull him away, seconds later he landed in the same room he had been in when he had spoken with Voldemort.

'I did not expect to hear from you so soon Harry.'

'If you were serious about your offer then you have a spy. I had to just sit there and listen to what that fucking prick had planned for the holidays.'

'Then I will make the clone, it will only take twenty four hours before it will be ready. I will need your hair and blood, a bit of skin would be helpful as well.'

'So can we do this now, I really don't want to return?'

'Yes, but won't they be curious where you disappeared to when you just returned?'

'I sort of got a bit pissed at them so they will expect me to go off on my own. Right now they don't know what to say to me, which will keep them off balanced.'

'Then let's go down to my potions room.'

Harry walked beside Voldemort but Rab and Rod ended up following, 'Did you two know I was back?'

'Our lord let us know.'

'You said I wouldn't be harmed once you explained to the rest of your pets.'

'No one will harm you, yet I would not put anything past Bella or Peter. He is a coward but he is scared of you extracting revenge. Now can you please not call my followers pets?'

'Fine, I'm still in a bad mood, sorry.'

'Understandable,' Voldemort entered a large work room.

'So that blob of flesh is going to be me?'

'It will, I will need as much information about you as possible so this Harry will be able to fool even your closest friends.'

'I can explain, but I will not give that thing my cloak, my wand, my map or my broom, everything else is duplicated at Hogwarts. Oh, there are a few friends I would like left alone, the twins, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They're the only ones that have never betrayed me.'

'I will make sure they will be safe. Now what is this cloak and map you mentioned?'

'My invisibility cloak that used to belong to my father. The map was made by my father, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew, it's a map of Hogwarts,' Harry took the map out of his pocket, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he tapped it with his wand, 'What about my wand?'

'I can make a duplicate, it's easy enough it just won't be overly powerful,' Voldemort stared down at the map, 'Are those tunnels?'

'There's seven, but only two are accessible. One on the fourth floor that leads to the cellar in Honeydukes and the one under the whomping willow that leads to the shrieking shake. I normally use the Honeydukes one but through the day I use the other. This is how a lot of us get in and out of the castle, most of the time it's just to get things for parties, stuff from Honeydukes and things like butterbeer or Firewhiskey. Fred and George Weasley usually used this map and the tunnels to sneak out to get food for everyone without having to worry about the house elves telling Dumbledore. The twins said the other tunnels collapsed, apart from two which Filch knows about.'

'We would have a way into Hogwarts my Lord,' the twins said making Harry chuckle.

'Yes, we do. Filch would have told Albus about the two he knows. But does he know about the others?'

'If he does he doesn't care or stop us. I doubt it though or he would know I've slipped through, twice. I don't think any of the teachers know. From what Sirius told me they used them all the time when they were students, it's how they snuck out to stay with Lupin during the fool moon.'

'They stayed with a werewolf?'

'In their animagus forms, Sirius was a dog that resembled a grim, Peter the rat and my father was a stag,' Harry flicked his wand and prongs leapt out, 'Prongs, named after my father's form, it's exactly how he looked, even the size.'

'You just did a non-verbal patronus charm, which confirms my suspicion that you are powerful.'

'I was taught to do the patronus in third year because of the dementors, but I learn non-verbal spells during the triwizard tournament. We have one more problem, Snape, he will tell the old man I'm here.'

'I have put everyone under an unbreakable vow, they can't communicate in any way that you are here. He didn't look happy at all, but I always knew he was playing both sides. That is why I wanted someone else in there as I knew he never relayed everything he heard.'

'Then he will know he is about to be found out, I wonder if he will jump ship and stay with the old man.'

'If he does he will feel pain like he could not imagine, through the dark mark.'

'The trouble is, he doesn't allow us kids,' Harry grimaced, 'to sit in on meetings, so I'm not sure how much I will get to hear.'

'I can teach your clone a spell that will allow the fake and only the fake to hear what goes on in a specific room.'

'They use the kitchen as it's big enough to take the whole order.'

'Then the spell will work perfectly. Now blood, hair and skin, let's make a boy who lived.'

Harry rolled his eyes but sliced across his palm, then glared as two hands pulled some of his hair. He knew the twins would do something, he hoped now they would be satisfied with just yanking out some of his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Is there any chance one of your lot could spy on Ron and Hermione for me while this other me is stuck at Grimmauld place?'

'That is easy, tell me why you want to spy on your friends?'

'It's to use their freedom to break our friendship. I've felt betrayed by them and they have lied to me, plus they both love the old man and think he can do no wrong. I want a perfect excuse to ignore them. Ron might not get to go anywhere but he can leave the house and use the land around the Burrow, its huge. There is also a pond they swim in and plenty of room to fly. Hermione goes on holidays every year with her parents, usually overseas somewhere. I've never been anywhere and now they believe I'm going to be stuck inside that dark house for two whole months. So if someone can spy on them the other me can get information, yet I will not tell them how I am gaining information. They know when I don't want to tell them something I won't, it really pisses them off.'

'Devious, I will work on having them watched. But I'm sure Albus will put people at headquarters to keep an eye on you.'

'Yeah, and he will have the Weasley's there, but not straight away. Lupin will plus other members of the order. Even if I'm not helping either side, You would have won anyway, you know why?'

'Apart from having more supporters, tell me.'

'They are too weak, okay, I hate killing and I hate the fact that bitch sent Neville's parents insane, but you will use anything to win, hard, painful, sometimes cruel methods. They won't use anything like that. Sirius explained that all the order are only allowed to use passive, safe and legal spells. I mean you can use inflamara to light someone up but then all you need to do is put the flames out with your wand but they aren't even allowed to use that. I said to Sirius once, why not take off a hand, the one holding a wand would be best.'

'That would be the only way the light could cause me any trouble. What did Black say?'

'Dumbledore told them they were not allowed to use anything illegal, but he also said they can't kill or torture. The old man likes to give second chances as well. I wouldn't put it past him to give the rat a chance if he could get something out of it, especially something important to do with you. It's time to play dirty, but he believes I'm his secret weapon. Oh he's going to make Snape give me occlumency lessons again. If he does I'll curse the bastard, so either tell him to lie and only pretend or I won't be responsible, even if it won't really be me. Now the ministry know your back they want to make nice with me, so I plan to use magic outside of Hogwarts, on Snape if I have to, so we have to make sure this clone acts like I am now.'

'I will make sure Severus knows to leave you alone, but it would be a good way for him to show the old fool the truth. He would not be communicating the truth about you, just showing his memories of when he broke into your mind.'

'What if he decides not to return to you, he could still do that which means the old man will know the truth?'

'Then I will need to make sure the clone has strong protection against mind magic but I will work on Severus as well so no one can see into his mind, which means he will not be able to show that memory. It's time to cover all the holes so he cannot relay anything unless I say otherwise. Now I do know the headquarters is the old Black home, which is still under a lot of wards. What the ministry nor the teachers tell you is that magic in those places cannot be picked up by the misuse of magic office.'

'So that's how a lot of the purebloods do it. I hear them go on about the spells they use during holidays but could never work out if they just bribed someone or if it was something else. My learning has been so disrupted since I found out I was a wizard, I'm sure the old man wants me uneducated.'

'He would, especially if he was suspicious about your scar, so use your time to learn. You told me that he will begin to tell you about my…items, do you know when?'

'No, but he will probably take the opportunity of me being stuck at that place. I know now that he really expects me to die, but he has everyone else convinced that only I can kill you, the only one that can yet he's never bothered to teach me how to fight or have someone teach me which should make people suspicious. I overheard Sirius and Remus talking about it, how I should be training if it did mean me. If I was going to fight for that lot, which I'm not, how, I don't know enough to fight powerful people like you and your…death eaters.'

Voldemort chuckled, he knew Harry was going to say pets or wieners again, or some other degrading name.

'It does strike me as strange, he should have been teaching you since you started at Hogwarts, earlier, even if it was just to convince everyone he was making sure you were ready to take me on. To be strong enough to go up against me you would need years of training, and that would be the only way you would last against me.'

'I felt like a first year when we met, so you see, I'm no danger to you in anyway. But you've done the one thing that the so called good people have never bothered to do. Give me a reason to live, which gives me a reason to fight. It took me a while to realise the truth, how he made sure I had an abusive and terrible life so I wouldn't want to live. There had been times I thought I should just end it, then he seemed to just give me some freedom. It all worked into his plans to make me ready. But since you are the one helping me, I will fight for you, and it's their own bloody fault.'

'Yes, another thing that makes me curious, to fight in this type of war you have to believe in what you're fighting for, you have to have a reason. If some out there do not care which side wins then they remain neutral. So what would he use on you to make you fight when you're not trained nor do you have a decent life to fight for?'

'Apart from Moody trying to break me, I would say my so called friends will be the main thing he will use. You don't want you friends to die do you Harry,' Harry glared, 'They can fucking fight for themselves I'm done protecting them.'

'It is like the ministry, they will look to people like Dumbledore and you to save them.'

'Yeah, they will yet they badmouthed me for the last couple of years, then that fucking idiot Fudge sent Umbridge to the school to torture us. He really is an idiot if he thinks I would lift my wand for him.'

'He will expect it, now the clone is done, it will just need the next few four hours to become you. Let's have a look at your wand,' Voldemort placed a long piece of wood on another table, Harry put his wand next to it, 'Holly which is an easy wood to replicate, naturally there will be no phoenix feather core.'

Harry watched as Voldemort cast spells he'd never seen before over the piece of wood, it slowly transformed into a perfect replica of his holly wand.

'It has a feather from a hippogriff, they may be a magical creature but they are not powerful. This wand will be able to work but not for anything complicated or powerful. I made sure it can cast a patronus though, your clone will control the rest,' Voldemort picked up Harry's wand, 'Tt feels the same as my wand, they really are brother wands.'

'Yeah, they are,' Harry took his wand when Voldemort held it out, 'Do you think it's strange that we ended up with brother wands?'

'I do, I believe somehow it was set up. It's not really the brother wands that makes me curious Harry, it's a feather from Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's familiar and the only two feathers that oversized chicken has ever given.'

Harry chuckled at the chicken comment, then he had a thought, 'Would Ollivander work wands for Dumbledore?'

'Yes, he would, Ollivander owes his life to Albus. I would say Albus is using that to his advantage. We know he's powerful, we know he has knowledge of magic that has been lost. For all we know he made sure our wands would only connect with us by combining a bit of us, like hair or blood. I got mine before your parents were even born, yet he must have known something to have the wands ready.'

'A seer of some type, saw a dark wizard emerging then many years later sees the one who is supposed to conquer him.'

'That is the only possible answer, yet I still have trouble believing in prophets and seers. We know some could argue they are just coincidences, or interpreted to make it look the way they want.'

'True, I thought the one I heard meant Sirius, until the night the rat escaped.'

'So you heard a prophecy?'

'Yes, I don't really remember what it said though, something about servant and master reuniting.'

'Would you show me your memory?'

'Sure, it was the night I realised Sirius wasn't after me that he had been set up by the rat. It was Trelawney by the way, the same person who made the prophecy about us.'

Voldemort and Harry stared at each other, they both realised the significance of this. Someone, probably Albus Dumbledore had somehow manipulated the prophecies, Trelawney and them. Why they had no idea, did he have a plan and what did he expect to happen? Did he have a real seer working for him, and did he know what they were planning now? They would need to watch and listen, find out as much as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry spoke to Voldemort about his likes and dislikes while they were standing over the blob that would end up being Harry Potter, or what everyone would believe to be Harry Potter.

'So you don't like attention, you hate anyone staring at your scar and refuse to answer if they talk about it. What about your parent's even if I know I should not speak with you about them?'

'It's fine, you're doing more for me now then that lot, I think my parents would approve especially since you aren't going to kill me,' Harry smirked making Voldemort chuckle before he became serious, 'Well, I don't really know a lot about them, no one bothered to tell me, not even Sirius. I found out that my dad played quidditch, he was a chaser and he used his popularity and looks to get girls. He was also the captain but I don't know when he became captain. He was good at defence and transfiguration, fell for my mother from the very first year but she hated him.'

'You're mother hated your father, I did not expect to hear that.'

'She did and because she was friends with Snape, who my father and Sirius used to hex and prank she thought of them as arrogant and immature. She called my father an arrogant toe rag. When Snape and my mother had a big fight at the end of their fifth year it gave my father a chance to get to know her, they dated from the following year.'

'What can you tell me about your mother?'

'Good at charms and potions, muggleborn but powerful and smart. She spent most of her time in the library and her best friend was Snape from the time they were about nine years old. She didn't care if he was poor or dressed weird, she felt sorry for how he was treated at home. From what I've found out my mother was a kind person. But you see, I hear all this but I feel nothing, I didn't know them that is why I can accept supporting you. They gave up their lives for me, you've offered to give me a life, more than anyone else has ever done for me.'

'I have and I will show you that life. But what did you mean about how Severus was treated?'

'I figured you knew.'

'I know he is a halfblood, but we don't really go into personal details when we meet.'

'His dad was a muggle, a violent drunk muggle who used to beat up his wife and son. Eileen Prince came from a dark family and was supposedly brilliant at potions, she taught Snape. The trouble is, she was…well, not nice looking, downright ugly really. For some reason she never protected her son or herself with her magic, just let him control everything.'

'So that is why Severus asked if his first kill could be his father. I always figured the father was light and a muggleborn, at least a halfblood.'

'Snape killed his own father?'

'Do you blame him?'

'No, it's just a surprise to hear. Even though he's been a right bastard to be, I did feel sorry for him when I found out what my father and Sirius did to him at school then about his home life. Muggles, it seems they can't help themselves. I don't get Snape's mother though, if I was of age I would have cursed those muggles, without a second thought.'

'Love Harry, even though it can be a weakness, it can also give you strength. With her, it was her weakness, she did not want to lose the man she loved.'

'So you do have feelings, something else I was lied about. Dumbledore said you will never love, that you couldn't love, that you don't have friends, you won't trust anyone, just use your supporters for your goals. Yet you don't really give a shit about them, whether they live or die.'

'I don't not care for all my supporters, I do consider some to be my friends, like the twins, and Lucius. He made a mistake, a few of them actually but he's intentions were always aimed at my beliefs.'

'Okay, so he lied more, he believes since you split your soul that you have no humanity left, that you could never love. Anyway, I've seen enough in just the few times we've talk to know he's lied. But I have to ask, sorry if I offend you though, but those eyes are creepy, especially with no nose. It doesn't really bother me I was just curious. Can you glamour yourself so you look like you used to?'

Voldemort stared at Harry for a moment, 'If I reveal something to you I want you to give me a magical vow never to repeat it to anyone?'

'I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic that I will never reveal any secret lord Voldemort's shares with me, so mote it be,' Harry's body flashed.

'I did not need that type of vow, but thank you,' Voldemort concentrated until he looked like his old self, 'This is the real me, the other face is to scare and intimidate.'

'Wow, it would work though, you looked scary, now you look good.'

'Thank you, looks never concerned me but I had many try to get close to me just for my looks or my power. Now no one in their right mind would want to shag the dark lord when he looks part snake.'

Harry chuckled, 'Nope, I can't say I would either, the you now, easy, well…' Harry blushed and looked down at his golem, 'So what else can I tell you, I'm not used to gifts, I don't really care about material things, mainly because I got used to not having anything. The few things I own are a link to my family, that's the only reason I was given them, but they are useful as well. I hate wearing glasses, everyone knows that, but I'm blind as a bat without them. I've been thinking of using muggle contact lenses, but never had time to go see about them, I wish the magical world had a way to fix eyesight so I don't have to deal with muggles. I am a good flyer, a natural on a broom and a bit of a dare devil so I take a lot of risks when I'm flying. I own a Firebolt, Sirius bought it for me when my Nimbus was destroyed by the whomping willow. Oh will the clone have my scar?'

'Yes, that and any others you might have. I will have you check out the clone before we send him on his way, just to make sure.'

'I have a few others, a scar from the basilisk, the scar from the graveyard, one from in the tournament and a few from my loving muggle relatives.'

'Then we will make sure every scar is the same. Since we have made this agreement, when would you like to take care of those three problems?'

'The rat I want to suffer, I want him to know the end is coming. So is there somewhere he can be held so he can't transform and escape?'

'My cells, since I knew about Peter I made sure this place was warded, even a rat could not get inside here if it was a wizard.'

'Good, then him tomorrow, her, well, I'll let you set something up since I know she'll put up a strong fight.'

'She won't, I will make sure she has no wand or weapon, nor any way to escape.'

'Once the holidays start and the other Harry is at headquarters, I will work on the muggles then they can't pin it on me. The trouble is it's warded against you, blood wards because of my mother's sacrifice and it's her sister's home.'

'I have your blood now Harry so those wards would not stop me. I will be with you while you deal with the muggles. The twins will not be far in case the wards get tripped.'

'I'm not surprised he lied about those wards, but I just didn't think about it. You do have my blood and they are blood wards. I really need to get away from everyone so I can learn. One thing has made me curious though, your wand.'

'What about my wand?'

'Well, you turned into a wraith that night, you couldn't hold your wand, so how did you get it?'

'Peter, the moment he saw my soul leave the house he raced into the house as a rat. He got downstairs just as Hagrid came through the door. He raced out and waited until Hagrid took you before he changed back. He needed a sound to mask the sound of his apparition, he thought a muggle car would be suitable, but as soon as he heard the sound of the motorbike he apparated away.'

'So he kept it all this time, if he didn't set Sirius up I would let him live. But why do you trust him when he betrayed his friends? He could betray you.'

'I do not trust him, he has a tracking spell on him and he is watched whenever he leaves. If he's a rat any one of my people can find him in an instant.'

'Does he know that?'

'No, he might suspect but he's too scared to ask. Alright, just in case, describe the muggles you lived with.'

'Dudley and Vernon look like whales, with blond hair. They are so fat it's a wonder they fit through the door. Petunia looks like a horse, with a long neck. She looks nothing like my mother who I admit was beautiful, Petunia is grotesque. They like to be normal, they have to appear normal in every way and to them I was anything but normal.'

'Do you think you could draw a decent picture of the house, inside I mean?'

'I happen to be good at drawing, it's how I didn't go mad being locked in that place.'

'Then we will know where they might want to go if they try to hide. What else can you tell me?'

'Well, they used to keep me in the cupboard under the stairs, until Hagrid brought me my first Hogwarts letter. If they had visitors I had to stay quiet and pretend I didn't exist. I was called freak, boy, you, they never used my name in anyway. I've mentioned they only gave me Dudley's old clothes, they said I was lucky to have a roof over my head and fed, what little food they did give me. I was a burden on my poor hardworking relatives.'

Voldemort could hear how bitter Harry was, not that anyone would blame him, but that problem will be rectified very soon. So Harry and Voldemort kept talking, Harry told him more about Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's, who he knew was in the order and who he believed would remain loyal to Dumbledore no matter what. One thing Harry explained about what Dumbledore planned had Voldemort already working on his own plan to counter that. So then Harry explained some of the things he was going to say whenever anyone spoke to him at headquarters which seemed to make Voldemort chuckle. Once it got late, he went back to looking like Lord Voldemort then he showed Harry to a room, the room that was his from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The following day, Voldemort made sure the clone of Harry was protected against mind intrusion but it would also make sure that if anyone tried to enter his mind it would cause the intruder pain. He did that in the case of Dumbledore decided he would be the one to teach Harry occlumency. He then explained the spell the fake Harry would need to cast so he could hear anything that went on with the order of the phoenix.

'Alright, it's time to make sure he is you in every way, every scar, birthmark, anything that those people might know you have.'

Harry sighed but nodded, he knew what it meant, that Voldemort would need to see the fake Harry completely naked. So even though it was a clone, it was Harry, in a way.

So the clone was directed to stand, the sheet was removed and the fake Harry stood staring around.

'The scar on your head is perfect,' Voldemort lifted the arm where the basilisk had sunk her teeth into Harry when he was twelve. He nodded to Harry who pulled up his own sleeve, 'Perfect, the other one now,' Harry showed the scar from when Pettigrew cut him in the graveyard, the fake Harry had the same. The few scars that Harry received during the triwizard tournament was the same as well. The scars on the back of his hand from Umbridge was also perfect.

'On my lower back and backside,' Harry sighed again but moved behind the fake him, 'I suppose I can't really say if they are the same as I never got a good look at them. You would need to look at me to see if they are the same.'

'No, this is uncomfortable for you as it is, the other scars are the same, they should be too.'

'It is uncomfortable and I am embarrassed, but we can't take the chance, there can't be one mistake. Ron knows what they look like, boys often see each other in the showers and he saw my back often. It's fine,' Harry removed his shirt, the turned before lowering his trousers, 'Are they the same?'

'Yes, so dress.'

Harry pulled his trousers back up then put his shirt back on, 'My uncle liked to use a belt.'

'He will feel pain Harry, before he dies, but that is up to you. Alright Harry,' Voldemort addressed the clone, 'Dress.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry said politely then began to dress in Harry's old clothes. Since he didn't need his old stuff anymore, he gave them to his clone.

'He sounded like me, looks like me, let's hope he can act like me, especially pulling off being pissed.'

'He will, while we talked he took in everything you said. We have a few more hours before we can sneak him into Hogwarts, so the last is to allow him to see some of your memories. Your times with the muggles, when you were alone with your godfather, things that the others wouldn't know yet might get brought up.'

Harry, the fake Harry and Voldemort walked up to the office, Voldemort put his pensieve on the table then looked at Harry. He thought about his life at the Dursley's, so even though he couldn't add every memory, he added some from every year, but he also made sure to add the ones where he was beaten by Vernon and Dudley, when Petunia would slap him and when they always locked him up. He also added the ones with Marge, like when Ripper bit him then chased him up the tree or when Harry blew her up like a balloon. It was hard for Harry to add the next lot of memories, of Sirius, so even though he hardly knew the man and his godfather did listen to Dumbledore, he knew things could have been different if Sirius had been able to take him as a baby. He didn't regret his decision to join Voldemort, he will finally have a life. Whether he would live through the war or not he didn't know, but at least he could enjoy what time he did have left.

While the clone was seeing the memories, Harry and Voldemort talked, 'So apart from acting out, rebelling, you wish to prank some of the students.'

'Not normal pranks, painful and embarrassing pranks. The twins have invented some great stuff, but they have also began to invent things that could help. Now they told me about one that I want to use on just about the entire population of Hogwarts, not all and I know which Slytherin's to leave out, but Malfoy is going to feel it.'

'Fair enough, just don't go to far or get caught. But with you acting this way once the students return to Hogwarts will cause a lot of problems for Dumbledore and his order. It will work into our plans once people read a few things that is about you or your life.'

'I don't trust the Daily Prophet, all they have done is lie about me and make me out to be nuts.'

'The editor is one of my supporters, he was told to follow Fudge's orders as I was not ready for everyone to know I had returned. I needed to contact all my supporters then work out who was still loyal and who wasn't.'

'Alright, then let's hope this works in your favour. So once he goes back then what?'

'You will take care of one of your problems then we can discuss what type of life you want. You will join the meetings from now on, but as I've said you are not a death eater, you do not have to look or act like one. All I ask is that you don't object to my orders, at least not in front of them.'

'I wouldn't, I might not like what you will order them to do but I've made my decision. I support you and if that means I hear that some are going to be killed, then I accept that. You've already said the twins, Luna and Neville will be spared so I'm fine with everything else, but I also know if they try to fight you and your lot then there might not be anything I can do to save them. I will get the clone to try to convince them not to fight, but I just don't know if they will or not. I could have died a dozen times and no one bothered to help me, so I'm not going to help anyone, apart from those four as they also tried to help and they always stuck by me. But I finally realise that we're at war and people die. You've offered to give me a chance at a decent life, so I want to live, at least have a bit of a life, I'm taking the chance to get that. So whatever I believe or don't believe, I will support you, by showing it if I have to.'

'Thank you Harry, but I notice you don't say my name.'

'Well, I'm not sure what to call you actually. I know you don't like your birth name. I don't mind saying Voldemort, not like other people.'

'You can call me Voldemort or Tom, no I did not like my muggle father or my magical family. But they did give me life and I must have received some good things from them. But if you use Tom, only when we're alone.'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah, can't have the death eaters calling you Tom now, can we.'

'You are a brat Harry,' the other Harry stood, 'Seems he has finished.'

'Yeah, let's hope it's enough,' Harry moved over to the pensieve and replaced his memories, 'So when will he leave?'

'Soon, it would be best to wait until everyone is at dinner, then the less people will see him arrive,' Voldemort turned to the clone, 'Read the book on the desk until we return?'

'Yes sir.'

'He will say more than that I hope.'

'How do you feel about Hermione Granger?'

'She's an arrogant snotty know-it-all who thinks she has the right to know everything about everyone, especially me.'

Harry chuckled, 'I've never said that to anyone, but he's right. It got so bad with her that there were times when I really hated her. She could be a good friend at times, but those times are less and her attitude that annoys me comes out more. The main thing now though is the fact she is going to allow the old goat to lock me up.'

'So our plans will help your other self when he ignores her.'

'One thing, I was going to use it before I decided to die. I know Dumbledore has plans with his order, to do with me, but I think he has plans for me with Ginny Weasley.'

'If he wants you in a romantic relationship it would need to be with someone he can control.'

'Right, well, after I dated Cho Chang I did a lot of thinking, I figured out I'm gay.'

'Then Harry, you are to make sure they find out your gay.'

'What about a magazine dedicated to gay's, they have pictures of gay men? He could be seen reading them.'

'I will send the twins out to find a few for you. Now read, we will return shortly.'

Harry and Voldemort headed down to the dungeons where Peter Pettigrew was pacing his small cell.

'My Lord.'

'Wormtail, you may not have realised it but as you did betray your friends I never fully trusted you. Some of your actions and decisions when I was gone disappointed me. I know you found me, yet I had plans for another to come to my aide. You were a good follower Wormtail but you were never truly loyal to me and my cause.'

'I am loyal my Lord, only to you.'

'Not enough for me to trust you…Peter,' Voldemort looked at Harry who nodded then took out his wand.

'No, please, he is Dumbledore's, he will betray you.'

'I don't belong to anyone Peter, but one thing I like above everything else is trust. You are not to be trusted, you betrayed my parents and Sirius, betrayal of one friend could easily lead to betrayal of the dark lord.'

'He killed your parents, not me.'

'True, he killed two people I did not know, you betrayed a man who did care for me who could have given me a better life if you did not run like the coward you are,' Harry lifted his wand, 'Crucio.'

Voldemort stared down at Harry Potter, he did not expect the young man to torture anyone, he figured he would just kill Peter. He also did not believe Harry would use an unforgivable, he was finally seeing what the real Harry Potter was like, someone who could be his equal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry watched the other Harry while he flicked through the gay magazines, 'He seems to like them.'

'If he's you then he should. Alright Harry, it's time to head back to Hogwarts. Your scar on your arm has a port key under the skin. To head to Hogwarts you say castle, to head to headquarters of the order of the phoenix you say overstuffed chicken,' Voldemort smirked at Harry as he laughed, 'To bring you here say serpent's lair. All passwords are spoken in parsletongue.'

'Yes sir, will it take me to the tunnel just outside the wards?'

'Yes, so head there now, remember, act pissed off, act indifferent and make sure you say very little when you do need to speak, unless you really need to get a point across.'

'Oh, one more, can he…um, well, mouth off at Snape?'

'Yes, as I know he is not fully loyal to me or the old man, he is waiting to see which side looks like winning. So Harry, make sure you mouth off at Severus Snape, call him names, embarrass him, you know what to do.'

'Yes sir, I wait to hear from you,' clone Harry touched his arm with his wand, then hissed, "Castle."

'Let's hope no one figures out his not really me.'

'They won't, let's go have lunch then we can talk about our plans for visiting Greece.'

The fake Harry made it through the tunnel, he slipped out from behind the one eyed witch then headed towards the great hall. He didn't look at anyone just snarled as he sat down.

'Why do you do that Harry, sit here instead of with us?' Hermione asked the moment she sat down, all Harry did was glare then fixed himself something to eat, 'Harry, we know you're hurting, we cared about Sirius as well, please don't take it out on us,' she sighed when Harry ignored her, 'Ginny was asking for you before.'

Harry took a drink then pulled his magazine out of his pocket, he began to flick through it until he unfolded one of the pages to show a well tanned, muscly man of about twenty.

'What are you looking at that for?' Ron yelled.

'He's absolutely gorgeous and I would love for him to fuck me,' Harry groaned loudly.

'That doesn't make sense Harry,' Hermione said furrowing her brow.

'I figured out I'm gay, all I want is to suck some cock, the bigger the better,' Harry folded the page then began looking through the rest.

'You dated Cho.'

'Yeah, which told me enough so I began checking out the boys around here, that turned me on, no girl ever did,' Harry shuddered, he took a drink then got up and walked out of the great hall. He knew Dumbledore had seen what he had been looking at, now he knew that trying to get Harry and Ginny together would be impossible. The fake Harry had one concern though, he would need to bring up it with Lord Voldemort. They might just slip him a love potion and make them have sex, if they wanted Harry to be obedient then Ginny being pregnant would be used. Behave or you won't see you child. They might just keep dosing him so he was always with Ginny. Hopefully Lord Voldemort will come up with a solution.

Harry had waited in Voldemort's office with the twins guarding him, Voldemort had gone to make sure Bellatrix was disarmed and ready for Harry. He wanted to torture her and Harry found it hard to believe he was even thinking about doing that. He knew he had hardened himself, he had no choice, but he was also sick of being hurt and almost killed just to stay within the law of using light spells.

The twins felt their marks, 'She's ready.'

Harry looked towards the twins, 'Are you sure you don't mind Rod?'

'No, she is a psychotic bitch, she also disobeys our lord. She is a liability.'

'That is the first time you haven't both spoken,' Harry shrugged then followed the twins out of the room and down into the cells, 'Do you think you could bring my loving relatives here to the cells that way I can take my time with them?'

'If Lord Voldemort allows it, yes, we can,' they said together making Harry roll his eyes, but they continued down to the cellar where the small cells were.

Back at Hogwarts Albus was in his office trying to work on a solution to his problem, that Harry was gay.

'Charlie Weasley is gay, but he will ask questions, he will want to know why I ask something of him. No, I do not control Charlie, it will need to be someone else. It is time to figure out what boys in this school are gay.

Harry was soaking in a bath after his time with Bellatrix Lestrange, he did torture her, kept her under the curse until her mind was gone. He did what Bellatrix did to Neville's parents, then he killed her. He would let Neville know, when the time was right.

Harry never thought he would use the killing curse he thought it would be a betrayal to his parent's. But what he told Voldemort was true, he didn't know them, yes they protected him but they still died and he had no memories of their time together, they were just names to him. He also knew they did die for him but he believed they would not have liked the life he had lived. Harry did hope they would support his decision. But as he already said, it was his life, he had to live it as he saw fit. He had finally crossed the line, he was still not dark, but he was willing to use whatever he needed to survive or to hurt the ones that deserve it.

'Harry.'

'Yeah,' Harry wondered what Voldemort wanted while he was in the bath.

'Your clone sent a message, he had a concern.'

'Um, you can come in, the bubbles will keep me covered,' Harry blushed then tried to get himself under control, 'So what's wrong?'

'Would Dumbledore use a love potion on you to make you fall for Ginny Weasley, would he make them have sex? If you think about it, Harry is going to cause a lot of trouble, he is going to rebel, what better way to make you behave then have Ginny carrying your child.'

'Oh, right, everyone knows I wanted to live with Sirius so we could be a family, so that would normally work. But I don't want them to have a kid of mine even if it's not me. Is there any way to stop it?'

'Tell me this, when Ron or any other boys that shared the showers, did they ever see you, I mean a full frontal?'

'No, I kept my back to them or a towel in front of me.'

'You're positive?'

'Yes.'

'Then I will bring the other Harry back and remove his penis. If he can't perform then he can't get her or any girl pregnant.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry swallowed, 'I'm glad it's not me, I do want to use it…well, one day.'

'You will, he will not, but he does not have real feelings Harry so he will not miss it. All he is doing is acting like you but he feels nothing.'

'Okay, then it would be the safest way. So what story will you come up with?'

'Easy, he will say your uncle cut it off when you were younger then told the muggle doctor some story about how you were playing with a muggle lawnmower or saw.'

Harry laughed, 'Perfect, when people hear about that then Dumbledore just might get some flack since it was his idea for me to live with them.'

'Exactly, it kills two birds with one stone, and destroys Dumbledore's image even a little when this is known. I will contact Harry, have him here tonight.'

'Um, the Dursley's, I asked the twins, they said it was up to you.'

'They mentioned it, yes, they can be brought here. Do you want them here so you can take your time?'

'Yes, they had years with me, beating me up, starving me, it's time for some payback.'

'Then you and the twins will work on that once the holidays begin. I'm sorry to disturb you while bathing.'

'It's fine,' Harry watched Voldemort leave before he concentrated on his bath again. When he looked down he realised that some of the bubbles had dissolved, 'Blimey, well, he saw the other Harry, so really, it's not like he hasn't seen it before.'

Harry realised he wasn't embarrassed, not like he thought he would be. No one has seen his groin area since he was around six years old and that was Petunia but he was only a kid so it didn't really count.

Harry joined Voldemort and some of his death eaters for dinner, most just kept staring at Harry until they saw the look from Voldemort.

'I know a lot of witches and wizards don't know much about the muggle world, but I was wondering about something.'

'I know a lot about the muggle world, know your enemies.'

Harry smiled at Voldemort, 'Well, my glasses, in the muggle world you have contact lenses or have laser surgery. Is there anything in the magical world that will heal bad eyesight or do they have their own version of contact lenses?'

'Many have tried to invent a potion to cure bad eyesight, none have been successful. If you wish to get rid of those glasses then it would be best to utilise the muggle world. Not here of course, when we leave.'

'Yeah, I can't have anyone seeing me when I'm supposed to be there. I don't want to insult anyone, but you know the muggles could destroy the magical world with just a press of a button.'

When the death eaters began to yell at Harry, Voldemort put up his hand to quiet them. He knew perfectly well just what the muggles could do, he had lived through the London bombings during world war two. He may not be up to date with what they have now, but maybe finding out from Harry could help him and his cause.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry watched in morbid fascination as Voldemort removed the clone Harry's penis, he even winced, yet the clone didn't.

'If he gets hurt or something when others are around, he will show pain, won't he?'

'Yes, he just knows he does not have to act here. There is a small hole there so if he was examined then they would realise he could go to the toilet, he just can't the normal way. He doesn't need to of course, but he has to act the part.'

'So if he eats, what happens to…well, you know?'

Voldemort chuckled, 'The spells that make the clone take care of that. It breaks everything down until there is nothing,' Voldemort fixed the clone's clothes, 'Sometime tomorrow make sure someone, preferably Ron Weasley sees you, he will then tell the old man.'

'Yes sir, I will make sure they know that sex with a girl is out. It works well sir, when they saw me looking at the magazine, at one of the naked men, I said I wouldn't mind him fucking me.'

Harry burst out laughing, 'I bet Hermione loved that, I couldn't even say damn around her, she would slap me on the head if I did.'

'Well, she best get used to it, but yes, Harry, you did well and you will continue to do well. Head back to Hogwarts.'

'Yes sir,' the clone touched his scar, "Castle."

'Since he did say that in front of your friends then having no penis will work.'

'It will, but it's strange, I only figured out I was gay a year ago and I've only just begun to think of sex. If that clone is really me, then I must want some bloke to…well, do that.'

'Yes, and you will, when you are ready. Sometimes young men when they begin a relationship with another man may only give, they will not receive, not straight away. But I will tell you that it's very pleasurable, if it wasn't then we would not want to continue.'

'Yeah, that's true, well, at least they can't make little Potters.'

'No they can't, and with only two days left before the holidays, the clone will have time to cause some problems.'

'He will and by the sound of it, he already is. So Greece, is it as beautiful as I've heard?'

'Yes, it is, it is one of my favourite places to visit.'

The following morning the clone Harry was in the shower, when he heard Ron and some of the other boys come into the bathroom, he got ready to do what he had to do, he just had to make it look like an accident. He turned off the water then stepped out of the shower stall while drying his hair. He heard shouts, gasps and some swearing.

'What?' Harry stared at the boys as he lowered the towel.

'You…you…um, haven't got…um, you know,' Neville gestured towards his groin.

'Oh,' Harry turned his back on them, 'my uncle cut it off when I was young. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone.' he whispered.

'Of course we won't mate,' Ron said, he realised now that there would be no use Ginny trying to slip Harry a love potion, he couldn't have sex with her. He would need to tell his sister and Hermione, maybe he would tell Dumbledore. He didn't want his sister in a relationship where she couldn't enjoy things like sex. He hated thinking about that, but they were all getting older, sooner or later his little sister would end up in a relationship. He did always hope Ginny and Harry would get together, he did not want that for her now.

The clone Harry kept his face averted, he acted uncomfortable and embarrassed. Even if Ron might only tell Hermione, Ginny and the old man, Dean and Seamus would probably let it slip to others, which is what Voldemort hoped. Word would get out that the people Albus Dumbledore arrange for Harry to live with actually hurt him and disfigured him.

It was when Harry walked down to the common room that he knew Ron had told Hermione and Ginny about his missing penis. Hermione glanced at him, blushed then looked away, Ginny looked angry. Harry acted embarrassed then hurried out of Gryffindor tower, only then did he smile.

'It's okay mate, I'm sure none of them will say anything, I won't.'

'Thanks Neville, but Ron has already told Hermione and Ginny, I can't really trust Dean or Seamus either. It will probably be all around the castle by the end of the day. But thanks Neville, you're a good friend,' Harry gave him a small smile, they continued down through the castle, but this time they were quiet.

The real Harry was anxious to get away, to see things he never thought he would see, they planned to leave for Greece in a couple of days. But he was wondering just what the fake Harry was doing, or saying right at that moment.

Before he returned to his room Harry had finished telling Voldemort about some of the things the muggles had now, things that could blow up Diagon alley, or poisons that could kill every magical person in England. He explained what little he knew about DNA and how the muggles were working on taking out bad genes so a person would always be healthy, but so would their children. Voldemort was going to have some of his supporters that knew the muggle world research what the military had, hopefully they could find spells to counteract them.

The fake Harry had found the horcrux hidden at Hogwarts, he waited until two in the morning before he could sneak through the tunnel and back to the dark lord's home. Voldemort put that in his safe, one that only he could open.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had been working on some plans, one was to do with the muggles. A few days after the fake Harry would be taken to Grimmauld place, the twins would be bringing the Dursley's to the cells, they would be given the barest of food, but kept alive until Voldemort and Harry returned. Voldemort said that by the time they returned that the Dursley's would be so scared of what was going to happen to them that it would give Harry some pleasure to see them like that when they took great pleasure in making sure Harry was hurt or scared of being hurt. After explaining a little about the wards, their plan was to wait until they left the house. Originally Harry and Voldemort was going to the house, but Voldemort wanted them to be scared when they finally saw Harry.

The twins knew they would get Dudley first, as he would wander around the neighbourhood. They would take Vernon when he left for work. With Petunia they had a few plans to get her away from the house.

The first morning of his first real holiday, Harry woke to delicious aroma of food and coffee. He blinked then looked over at doors to the balcony, the table was filled with food, a house elf was standing, ready to serve him.

He quickly used the bathroom, dressed then sat out on the balcony, 'Do you know where Lord Voldemort is?'

'He is having breakfast in his room young master.'

'Okay,' Harry began eating while he stared out over parts of the Mediterranean Sea. Today he would get to see some of Greece, but what he was seeing now just from his balcony, looked wonderful. Harry couldn't help feeling excited, it was his first real holiday, hopefully the first of many. When Voldemort had asked him where he would like to go first, Harry instantly said Athens, he wanted to see the Parthenon, but really, he just wanted to see everything.

At Grimmauld place, Remus was feeling unsure of how to talk to Harry, but he was also feeling frustrated. When Remus spoke with Harry he ignored him, even to ask if he wanted a cup of tea Harry never answered, just made himself a cup of tea. Albus did tell him that Harry had been acting strange, that he wouldn't be surprised if he was rebelling. They had two months to work with him, but Albus wanted Remus to get close to Harry, to get the boy to talk about his feelings and about Sirius.

The clone Harry already knew he was not going to cooperate, and he had been told that as soon as the old man brought in Mad-eye to train him, he was to snap his wand. It would make Albus panic that the brother wand was gone, but also tell him that Harry will not participate in any training. Harry knew the truth of this training, Mad-eye Moody was to keep cursing him until Harry broke.

Voldemort, Harry and the clone already knew that since the old man planned to have Mad-eye cursing Harry, they might start early in the hope that it would snap Harry out of it. But the Harry clone would just curl up then stay in his room, he would then begin his next faze, he would refuse to eat. It would not affect the fake Harry, but it would make everyone worried that Harry was starving himself.

Harry and Voldemort had worked out what Albus planned to do, the old man wanted Harry to sacrifice himself so the soul piece behind his scar would be destroyed. They decided to use that which would help destroy Albus's reputation. If Harry refused to fight, if he would not respond to anyone, if he refused to eat, then Albus might just decide to kill Harry now. They decided to push Albus so he would, the real Harry would be safe, but some that were loyal to Albus might just begin to question his motives, especially when no one apart from Albus, Harry and Voldemort knew of the horcruxes. Voldemort had the clone spell a few places around Grimmauld place so his mirror will see and record everything. If they needed to, they would use that footage to destroy Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort had taken Harry into a muggle area so he could finally get contact lenses. While Harry was having his eyes examined, Voldemort looked around at some of the other muggle shops and the gadgets they had on display. He may hate muggles but he did know they had made a lot of advances. There were some things he would like to make a magical version of, like the mobile phone. Ever since Harry had explained more about muggles, he figured it was time to really study them. He still did not like muggles and believed they were dangerous to all magicals, but he did admit they came up with some great inventions, inventions that they may be able to make a magical version of.

While Voldemort looked around he thought about the places he would show Harry, first would be Athens as it was one place Harry seemed excited about seeing. But there were some places that even muggles have never heard of, ancient magical towns, some were still lived in today, some were just ruins. Voldemort had travelled the world, he had found many interesting places, it was time Harry learned more about the magical culture.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Rabastan and Rodolphus sent their clone off to their jobs, they needed to make sure they were seen so no one could ever accuse them of being involved in anything, especially being death eaters. Once the clone were gone the real Lestrange twins found taking the three Dursley's very easy, it didn't mean they didn't have fun. They made sure they looked like wizards so the muggles would realise they couldn't fight back, but they also wore their death eater masks to make sure the muggles feared them. When they had the three muggles safely tucked away, they sent the dark mark into the sky above the house. That would make a lot of the ministry scared that Voldemort had taken Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Once the twins had the three Dursley's in the cells at their Lords castle, they informed the house elves what they had to do then the Lestrange twins left for a few weeks away. It was time for a holiday before the war really heated up.

They knew Dumbledore would not reveal the fact that he had Harry hidden away, as Harry put it, he was going to be a virtual prisoner in Grimmauld place. Voldemort planned to release that information, but not until Albus had dealt with the clone Harry. They wanted the old man's reputation shredded, when the public found out that the great Albus Dumbledore kept Harry prisoner then killed him all for his greater good, many will turn on him. If Dumbledore told everyone about the horcruxes, he would find no proof, Voldemort had retrieved most of them, apart from one that Voldemort could not find, someone had switched it. He just hoped that the old man hadn't found it.

Over the next couple of weeks, Voldemort had shown Harry every part of Greece. Mostly they went to a lot of magical towns, but they did visit a lot of muggle historical sights. Neither Harry nor Voldemort could believe that they were now friends, good friends that could talk about anything. They even discuss ideas, idea's that might save magical blood but also keep the muggles from ever finding out about the magical world.

When the Weasley's arrived at Grimmauld place Harry threw a punch at Ron, 'What did you do that for?' Arthur yelled as he picked his son up off the floor.

'Because he's a betraying bastard. He promised me he would not reveal what was discovered in the bathroom, so what does he do, run straight to tell Hermione and Ginny.'

'Ginny liked you, I had to tell her so she would know there was no hope for a relationship.'

'I fucking told you I was gay, she's a bitch that is after me for my name, the fucking boy who lived, so having no cock has nothing to do with her,' Harry snarled then sent a hex at Ron then at Ginny, both ended up with cut faces.

At Grimmauld place, everyone was frustrated with Harry, but he had begun to throw hexes and curses every day, but mainly at Ron, Ginny, Albus, and Snape. He had a go at the Weasley's, that they could come and go, but he was a prisoner. He had turned Ginny into a dog once, it took three days and a dozen adults to turn her back. But Harry threatened he would turn them all into rats unless they allowed him to leave, they didn't, so he just continued to cause problems. He had hexed Mrs. Black's portrait so she would scream louder and even closing her curtain didn't stop her. He had found a lot of dark artefacts in the house and made sure that they found their way into some beds during the night. One day he found an item that was very dark, but something felt familiar. He sent a message through his link to Voldemort that he needed to show him something. He waited until three in the morning before he knew they were back at the castle so he activated his port key.

'What is it?'

'This Lord Voldemort,' the clone Harry held up a gold locket, 'I felt something connected with you, it was the same feeling I got from the tiara.'

'That is the one I couldn't find,' Voldemort took the locket, 'Where did you find this?'

'At the house the order uses for their headquarters, it was in the drawing room.'

'Did you give this to Regulus Black?' Harry asked.

'No, he was not high up enough, but I only gave Lucius and Bellatrix two of my items. If Regulus found this then why did he not return it to me? He disappeared around the time you were born, no one knows why.'

'If I may Lord Voldemort,' the clone Harry said.

'Go on.'

'The nasty house elf that belongs to Harry Potter is very loyal to Regulus Black, he may know how your soul ended up in the house.'

Voldemort turned to the real Harry, 'You own the Black house elf?'

'Yeah, Sirius left me everything, including the house and elf. I wasn't allowed to go to the reading of the will but I overheard the old man telling Snape, he hoped to keep it from me so they could keep using the house as headquarters.'

'We will get back to our holiday soon Harry, but I have to deal with this.'

'You do, I can deal with that lot down in the dungeons.'

'Call the elf, tell it he must answer anything I ask.'

Harry nodded, 'Kreacher,' he glared at the old elf, 'This is Lord Voldemort Kreacher, I want you to answer any questions he has and truthfully. You lie and I will make sure you suffer.'

'Dumby's Potter is friendly with the dark lord.'

'And that will remain our secret Kreacher.'

'Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher obeys dark master and the dark lord.'

'Good, now I've got to deal with a few things,' Harry gave Voldemort a smile then left ready to confront the Dursley's. He went to his room first to put on one of his new robes. He wanted the Dursley's to see him as a wizard, but also that he had money.

As he was walking through the castle the twins joined him, 'I thought you two were in America?'

'We were, but we got a message from Lord Voldemort that he had business to take care of and you planned to deal with those three. We figured we could play your body guards.'

Harry chuckled then looked at both twins who were in their death eater garb including their masks.

'This is going to be fun,' Harry smirked, the twins laughed then the three of them made their way down to the cells, 'How long have they been here?'

'Three weeks, the house elves feed them gruel once a day and they can see each other, but can't hear each other.'

'You mean if they use the toilet that the others can see them,' Harry laughed.

'Yep, we made sure it was quite visible.'

'You two are wonderful.'

The twins laughed, they made sure to stay a step behind Harry as the three of them stepped into the dungeon cells.

'Well, well, well, looks who happens to be in Lord Voldemort's cells,' Harry grinned at the shocked looks on the Dursley's faces then he turned to face the twins, 'Did you to get me a present?'

'Yes, My Lord.'

Harry chuckled then winked at the twins before facing the Dursley's, 'Now you know what it feels like to be locked up,' Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve, the Dursley's flinched then back up into the wall. Harry conjured a stool then sat down, 'These are my body guards, two of Lord Voldemort's fiercest supporters, very deadly. Now what am I going to do with you three?'

'He killed your parent's, how can you be with him?' Petunia shrieked.

'And how do you know Lord Voldemort killed my parent's? If I remember correctly dear Petunia, you told me they were drunks and were killed in a car crash.'

Petunia paled, ' letter was left with you when you were dumped on our doorstep. The letter explained what happened, that Lord Voldemort killed Lily and James, but you survived.'

'Was it signed by Albus Dumbledore?'

'Yes, he threatened us so we would keep you.'

'Don't lie Petunia, the goblin's who manage my accounts told me you were being paid to look after me, which you used on Dudley or your holidays. What you must realise dear family is that you will not leave these cells, but I plan to make sure that all your worldly belongings are willed to me. I'll sell it all off, I never want to see any of it again and I don't really need the money since the Potters are a very wealthy family.'

'The third wealthiest in the country My Lord.'

'Thanks boys, I never knew that,' Harry stood, he brushed down his immaculate silk robes. He only wore them for intimidation purposes, he preferred his jeans. He would wear them during dinner and whenever Lord Voldemort called a meeting. He had to play the part of a wizard since he was one, he just wouldn't let anyone know he preferred muggle clothes.

'Now how about we have some fun, shall we? First is a little spell I found, a dark spell that will have Dudley feel everything I felt when I growing up. He will feel everything I felt from the time I was left with you. Petunia and Vernon, you get to witness and hear exactly what your precious Duddykins is experiencing,' Harry nodded to the twins who removed the silencing charms that had been stopping the Dursley's talking to each other, then he flicked his wand at Dudley, instantly he began to scream and cry.

'Music to my ears. Do you know petunia, Vernon, the cell down the end held a man called peter Pettigrew. He was the one that betrayed his friends, my godfather and my parents were his friends. Well, I had a bit of fun with him before I killed him, he screamed as I tortured him. I wanted him to suffer and he did, then I put the pathetic rat out of his misery. You both know that I am going to torture you, a lot,' Harry grinned evilly making Vernon and Petunia whimper, but they were both crying at the sounds their son was making, sounds that told them he was in a lot of pain.

Voldemort had been standing just out of sight of the cells, he heard what Harry had said, he knew what the Lestrange twins had planned. He enjoyed the sound of screaming, especially from people who deserved to be tortured. Harry again was surprising him, he was torturing his cousin and soon he would torture his aunt and uncle. Voldemort had come to admire and respect Harry Potter. He knew now they could be equals and he would make sure his followers treated him as Voldemort's equal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Every day the Daily Prophet printed the picture of the dark mark over the home of Harry Potter's muggle relatives. No one knew if he was alive, but the Dursley's were missing. People had begun to panic since they now knew that Harry Potter was the chosen one, the only person who could defeat Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore had released that information out the moment Voldemort had been seen, but he had not informed anyone where Harry was or that he was alive, only the order of the phoenix knew the truth so the people were beginning to panic.

The clone Harry got word from Voldemort to come to the manor at midnight, so that's what the fake Harry did. Voldemort explained his new plan, so even though the clone would still cause trouble and break his wand, he was not to stop eating, even if he didn't need it. The plan would take place a few days after the wand was snapped.

When Hermione arrived she was told how Harry had been acting, 'Have fun in Rome Granger?'

Hermione nervously turned to face Harry, 'How are you Harry?'

'Answer the fucking question you bitch.'

'How did you know I was in Rome?'

Harry smirked, 'I have my own informants, people that are loyal to me. So like the fucking prick sitting next to you, who had fun flying and basically having a holiday, you had fun as well while I was kept locked up. Well, you know what bitch,' Harry snarled then sent a cutting hex at her face, 'That won't heal, maybe Ron will like you now you have a scar caused by dark magic,' Harry laughed then pushed his way through the order then headed upstairs.

Mrs Weasley hurried a crying Hermione into the bathroom to clean her up and hopefully heal her face.

Everyone was beginning to get scared of what Harry might do next, if he used dark magic on Hermione, he could do anything to any of them. It was only a week later that Albus decided he needed to change his plans since Harry refuse to cooperate but he was also worried that the boy was using extremely dark magic. The books in the Black library could not be touched by anyone other than Harry, who owned the house. Albus had tried to remove them, he couldn't. He tried to spell them so no one, not even Harry could touch them, it didn't work, nothing worked and Harry Potter was learning a lot of dark magic.

For the next two days the clone Harry never once used his wand when Mad-eye kept throwing nasty spells at him. Finally Harry knew the time had come, but he wanted to wait until he had plenty of witnesses to what he planned to do.

He refused to move from the kitchen table when Molly Weasley made Ron, Ginny and Hermione leave due to the meeting with the order that was about to start. He did throw the odd hex at them, even at Molly, who gave up trying to get Harry to leave, she knew Albus would handle the problem.

At first Harry had been sharing with Ron but Ron kept getting hexed through the night. Harry would change him into things like slugs or spiders, then made him have the runs where he basically lived on the toilet for two days. The last was when Harry made Ron break out in painful boils. They moved Ron into another room, Harry stayed in his godfather's old room. Even though he had already given Hermione a scar on her cheek, he had hexed her with something else, he made sure she looked like a beaver with her huge front teeth. It made speaking and eating difficult, Harry would just laugh, but laugh as he sneered.

During the time at Grimmauld place, he would laugh as Molly Weasley had Ron, Ginny, Hermione and order members cleaning. She had tried to get Harry to work, he would point his wand at walls and make sure they were covered in dung, the smellier the better. But he would also have Kreacher drop liquid sewage over their heads.

Harry clone had begun to take some of the dark arts books from the Black library, he would make a fake copy then take the real ones to Lord Voldemort's castle. Since no one was able to touch the dark arts books or any books in the house, no one had figured out they weren't real. The house belonged to Harry Potter, along with everything in it so any spells that protected the place didn't affect Harry, even if he was only a clone.

The moment every member of the order arrived, Harry stood, 'Think having your pet curse me will make me cooperate,' Harry sneered then held his wand out in front of them, 'You really are fucking an old fool,' he snapped the wand clean in two to shock from every person sitting there, 'Fuck you old man, I hope Voldemort kills the lot of you,' Harry glared as he threw the wand at the old man, then turned and walked casually to the door, 'This time you better hope someone else can save your arses, I won't be helping people that kept me prisoner,' he left the room and headed to his room, which was Sirius's old bedroom.

Albus was shocked that Harry destroyed his wand, the wand that was the brother to Voldemort's wand. Many of the order had begun to question Albus as to why he was keeping Harry locked up. He was a sixteen year old boy that needed a life. It seems now that the chosen one, as that's what everyone had begun to call Harry had decided he wasn't fighting Voldemort, that he wouldn't help anyone.

Back in Greece Voldemort stepped out onto his balcony to see Harry lying on a blanket on their private beach. He had begun to lust after the young wizard, seeing him now made those feelings come alive. He knew he could have any man he wanted, anyone that followed the dark forces, but he didn't want just anyone, he wanted Harry.

Harry slowly lifted his head, he had a feeling he was being watched, he was, by Voldemort. He had seen the dark lord watching him quite often. At first he wasn't sure why, he finally figured it out. He knew most people would think the age difference would be a problem, but Harry didn't feel like that. He hadn't spoken to Voldemort about his feelings, he wasn't sure how. Seeing the dark lord as his real self, a very good looking man, Harry had a few erotic dreams about him. No one knew that the creepy snake face was just for show, but even then Harry wasn't turned off by it, mainly because he knew what was really underneath.

Harry gave Voldemort a smile, then waved, to gesture for him to join Harry. He wasn't sure Voldemort would, but seconds later Voldemort nodded then made his way down onto the beach. He didn't sit on the blanket that Harry was lying on, he conjured a chair.

'You look very relaxed?'

'I am, I've never felt so relaxed, or at peace before, it's a great feeling.'

'Then I'm pleased we came to our arrangement.'

Harry smiled, 'So am I, but I'm not looking forward to returning…um, home.'

'It is your home from now on, but we must leave, there is work to do.'

'I know and the sooner you get those plans started the sooner you will rule and those that decided I was to be thrown away will realise just what their actions have done.'

'Tell me the truth Harry, are you have second thoughts?'

'No, you already gave your word that Neville, the twins and Luna will be safe, I don't care about anyone else. Okay, Ron and Hermione were friends, but to support him and what he decided for me and not support me shows me they can't be trusted. It's like Peter, they would betray me if the old man told them too, they deserve what is coming to them.'

'They do, if you cannot trust them then you would always be looking over your shoulder. We will meet up with the clone tomorrow night to finalise our plans. He found the note that was given to order members, so even if you should be able to override any other enchantments we cannot take the chance that the old man has worked a way around them.'

'I know, but do we really need to talk about work, now. We're here, alone, on this beautiful private beach. I know you're the dark lord but can't you relax with me for a while?'

'I could, just what did you have in mind?'

Harry saw the look Voldemort was given him, 'Well, we're friends now, we've become close, but to be honest, I…um, well, I would like more.'

Voldemort stood, vanished the chair then he sat beside Harry who was lying on his stomach. He ran his fingers along Harry's back, just above the band of his bathers.

'Is this what you had in mind?'

Harry groaned softly, 'Yes,' he whispered, then he gasped as he was turned over and none to gently, "Yes." He hissed.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed back. He smiled then he was kissing Harry, devouring the young man's mouth. He lifted his head to see Harry's mouth still slightly open and his eyes closed, then with a flick of his wand, they were both naked, making Harry's eyes fly open, 'Do you want to continue?'

'Yes, show me, teach me, take me.'

'From this moment on, you belong to me, do you understand Harry?'

'Yes, I want to belong to you.'

'And I belong to you.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Over the next hour Voldemort had Harry groaning, screaming and begging, but eventually he ended up inside Harry. He had many lovers over the years, but he had never felt anything for them, until now. Harry Potter was truly his equal, his partner, in every way.

Everything Voldemort did to Harry set his body alight, set it on fire until he was screaming with release. He had never felt so alive before. Harry felt boneless by the time they finished. He blinked slowly then looked up at the man who was now his partner, and smiled.

'That was the most amazing feeling in the world, you are amazing.'

'I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself, but it was the first, we have the rest of our immortal lives to do that and more.'

'Yes, more, with me doing more next time. I loved feeling you inside me, I would love to be inside you, but do you like to receive?'

'Oh yes, very much, but not now, it's late, we should eat. Once we retire for the night we can continue to explore each other, in all ways.'

Harry groaned again making Voldemort chuckle, then with a flick of his wand they were both dressed again. They walked back the villa but instead of eating they headed straight into Voldemort's room.

For the rest of the day and night, Harry and Voldemort only left the bed to eat. Both men could not get enough of each other. Late that night they showered then went straight back to bed where they once again enjoyed each other's body's.

The following morning Harry watched from the bed while Voldemort dressed, 'You should shower and dress Harry, we must leave.'

'I know, I just can't believe how good I'm feeling right now, all thanks to you.'

Voldemort sat on the side of the bed, 'Everyone will know you are my partner, which will give you extra protection, but also put you in more danger from those that follow the light.'

'I know, I've been expecting it, so I know to be careful. I was thinking of asking the Lestrange boys if they would train me to fight. I've done okay, more than okay, but I'm not strong enough, not if I'm going to be your partner.'

'I will help train you along with the twins, I may even have a few others train you. But keep the fact you can do non-verbal spells to yourself, it will give you the advantage, if it's needed. But now, I have noticed something.'

'Is something wrong?'

'Not with us, you do not call me a name, you haven't since you spoke to me in my mind.'

'Well, it's like I told you, I know you don't like that name, I only said it to get your attention. I wasn't sure if the name Voldemort was just for your death eaters, so I've been a bit unsure.'

'Voldemort is the name I chose, since you are comfortable saying Voldemort than that is what you can call me.'

'Okay, maybe when we've been together longer I can call you something else, but only in private.'

'Ah, names like sweetheart or darling.'

'They do not suit you, I thought of something simple but endearing, like love.'

'Then you can, but yes, only in private, at least for the time being. Now will you go shower, we have much to do.'

'Okay,' Harry gave Voldemort a kiss then hurried naked back to his room so he could grab his clothes. He showered, dressed then saw the house elf packing his things, so he went to meet Voldemort.

They apparated back to the manor, where the house elves instantly bowed to their lord but also to Harry.

'Why did they do that?'

'House elves will know when their master has a partner.'

'Oh, okay, so what first?'

'I need to call my death eaters, while we are speaking you can take my seat in the circular room, it will let them see you are to be treated differently. But if asked then I will explain things. Your clone will be here at midnight with the note, then we plan the raid tomorrow.'

'So I get to lob on your throne,' Harry smirked making Voldemort chuckle.

'Young people today slouch too much, so no, no…lobbing.'

'I was just joking, I would not do that, it would be disrespectful.'

Harry watched as Voldemort concentrated on calling his followers before they headed into the circular room. Harry clone arrived, handed Voldemort the note before he hurried away. No one could know he had been leaving Grimmauld place, not until they were ready to show everyone.

Harry sat on Voldemort's throne which made the man smile. One by one the death eaters, new and old began to arrive. All of them glanced at Harry, some kept muttering about Harry Potter sitting on their Lords throne.

'Harry is now my equal, my partner, in every way, so you will treat him as you treat me,' Voldemort's red eyes flashed as he glared but all his servants obeyed. The twins gave Harry a wink before they faced their Lord.

'The headquarters of the order of the phoenix is our next target,' Voldemort held up a piece of parchment, 'Here is a permission note written by the secret keeper, Albus Dumbledore. Even though Harry is the owner and should be able to take anyone he likes into his home, we decided it was not worth the time we could lose if the old man worked his own enchantments. We will get in quickly, kill and capture, but there are a few we want alive, there will also be two who are not to be harmed. They will fight against you, try to stun them or use any minor hex without damaging them too much.'

'Which two my Lord?' Lucius asked.

'The Weasley twins, they were always loyal to Harry, so they will not be harmed. I want the rest of the Weasley's, Granger, the aurors, the old man, the traitor, the werewolf and McGonagall captured alive. Slap a port key on them the moment you can, but the rest die.'

'A question my Lord,' the twins said together making Harry chuckle quietly.

'Go ahead.'

'What if the secret keeper was changed? We could lose our chance.'

'From what we know he has not given up being the secret keeper, but you have a good point,' Voldemort stepped back to his seat, Harry stood so he could sit, 'Are there dwellings on either side of number twelve Harry?'

'Yeah, a few, all muggles. When I first went there and read the note, the house seemed to push the other two apart and it appeared between them.'

'Then we set the other homes alight,' Voldemort saw Harry's face, 'but the muggles will be released, cast the imperius on them, make them leave. We will hit them right before dinner time, which is at six. I have been told that all the order will be there. We go full force, robes and masks will be worn. The fake Harry Potter that is there will try to stay out of the way since he broke his wand to scare the old man. Stun him, capture him, but make it look good. We have a couple of hours, work on your plans, Lucius, Rod and Rab will team all of you up. Do not leave the manor, but you are dismissed, for now.'

Harry waited until the death eaters left before he faced Voldemort, 'Thank you.'

'Even though they are muggles, I know just like you do that not all are like the ones we grew up with.'

'No, but that's not the only reason I didn't want them killed. If too many are, especially in one go the government or military might get involved, we don't want that, not until you can stop their bombs and things. If a bunch of houses burn down they won't think much of it, they might even think it was an accident or set up to claim the insurance.'

'Very clever of you Harry, but you are right, we do not want to make them suspicious, not until we know we can defeat their technology. We have only just begun to experiment with potions and spells, it will take a while before we have the right ones.'

'We've got two hours, is there anything you need to do in that time?'

Voldemort chuckled as Harry blushed, he sealed the door then had them stripped within seconds.

'I want you on your knees Harry,' Voldemort flicked his wand, a thick rug appeared before him, Harry dropped to his knees, then looked up at Voldemort, 'You look good.'

'I'm glad you think so because I will do anything you want,' Harry smiled then slowly opened his mouth, his tongue flicked out. When Voldemort groaned it made Harry smile again because he realised that he, Harry, could make Lord Voldemort groan. Harry was new to the pleasures of sex but it seems Lord Voldemort enjoyed what Harry did to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The Weasley twins had no idea what was going on. They saw the injuries that their family and some of the order received. They know some were killed, yet they only received minor cuts, they were basically unharmed. Many of the order had been killed, but most were now being held prisoner in the dungeons of Voldemort's headquarters. They had seen Harry being dragged out but he wasn't in the cells with the others, the twins didn't even know if he was still alive.

Fred and George were taken out of the cells, their mother screaming for them not to be hurt, but they were just led away. Neither had a wand on them so they knew it would be useless to try anything, not with four death eaters surrounding them. They had been searched so the few of their products they had on them was confiscated, so again they had no way to help or escape.

Another death eater opened a set of large doors, Fred and George followed the two death eaters inside, the other two following. They instantly saw the room was filled with death eaters, hundreds of them. The realised that the order had no idea how many followers Voldemort had. They saw Voldemort sitting on a throne like chair, with an empty throne next to it.

'Fred and George Weasley, the pranksters, or so I have been told. Do you know why you were spared during the fight?'

Fred and George shook their heads then spoke together, 'No.'

'Because I asked that both of you to be left alone.'

Fred and George spun around to see Harry walking calmly into the room. One thing they noticed, he was not hurt in any way.

'Harry.'

'Yes, it's the real me, the one you saw at Grimmauld place was a fake,' Harry moved until he sat beside Voldemort, in another throne like chair, 'You two did not like the way I was being treated, you two never once deserted me or betrayed me, so I made sure you would be safe from harm. A few death eaters did want to retaliate for the injuries you caused, but Lord Voldemort had already gave them their orders.'

'Are you a death eater?' Fred and George said together making two death eaters laugh.

'Now you know why I was used to it, they are like you two,' Harry chuckled, 'No, I'm not a death eater, I am lord Voldemort's partner, in every way.'

'But why?'

'He offered me a chance to live, to have a life, something the old man and even my so called friends never gave me. I decided to take his offer, then we became close. Sirius left me Grimmauld place, so I was able to override any enchantments that others had done without my permission.'

'Are you going to kill our family?'

'No, they will be kept in the cells, at least for now, but you two are free to go.'

'Just like that?'

'Yes, but if you work against Lord Voldemort than I can't guarantee your safety, not anymore. I did yesterday until I could talk to you. But from the moment you leave you will be free unless you cause trouble.'

'We didn't like what they were doing…' Fred said.

'…not even our family,' George said.

'…but we knew there was no use saying anything…' Fred said.

'…we also knew we couldn't rescue you without them knowing…' George said.

'We love our family even if they were wrong…' Fred said.

'…so we won't fight against you since you said they won't be killed,' George said.

'Then you may leave, but this is your only warning young Weasley's. Tell your two oldest brothers that if they try to rescue my prisoners, the prisoners will die, painfully and the first two who will die will be your mother and sister. They could bring an army, and may even get inside, but your family will be dead before they reach them. Do I make myself clear?'

Fred and George nodded, 'Yes.'

Harry got up and walked over to the twins, 'I want them punished, like I want a lot of people punished. They will only die if you and your brothers try anything. I don't want either of you to die and right now you've got a chance. You can continue to work on your shop, it will be safe from attacks, just please, don't try anything. Tell Bill and Charlie to go back overseas, it will be the only way they will live.'

'We can't blame you Harry…' Fred said.

'…not after what they did to you…' George said.

'…but you said it wasn't you…' Fred said.

'…so who polyjuiced into you?' George asked.

'No one, he was made,' Harry flicked his wand, the now dead clone Harry floated into the room, 'He was there since I knew what the old man planned to do, I was off having my first holiday. Oh just so you know the truth, only the fake me has no cock, I have one, but I did not want to be forced to have sex with your sister, so he lost his cock,' Harry looked down at the clone, 'They planned to use a love potion then Ginny was to get pregnant, it was how they planned to control me, not just the old man but your mother and Ginny as well. So Lord Voldemort removed his cock before sending him back.'

'We're not shocked our sister or mother would do that,' Fred said.

'We won't fight or cause trouble, we'll also make sure Bill and Charlie are told what you said.'

'Then you can go, you'll have to walk a fair way before you can apparate though, then the location will vanish from your minds.'

Fred and George didn't want to leave their family but they knew they had no choice. They did not blame Harry for his decisions, he was driven away from the light because they kept him prisoner and cursed him. At least they knew it wasn't really him, but it would have been if it wasn't for Voldemort. They had no idea what they were going to do, apart from stay out of the war, in the hope their family would be released, one day.

It was a week later that Harry and Voldemort walked down through the manor with the Lestrange twins behind them. They were heading to the cells to the people inside, who would finally realise they had lost, that the chosen one was now on Lord Voldemort's side. The twins stepped into the dungeons first, followed by Harry then Voldemort.

'Harry, are you okay?' Hermione screamed.

They had planned to make it look like Harry might be a prisoner, he had been dragged out of Grimmauld place, unconscious, now it was time they found out the truth.

'I'm fine, better than you lot by the look of it,' Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve, which shocked every prisoner. He conjured two throne like chairs, Harry and Voldemort sat down while the twins stood behind them.

'You are here, not as my prisoners, but as Harry's prisoners. You are not the first lot of people he has had in these cells, he had five before you, five that all died by his hand and died after many hours of torture.

'You corrupted him Tom,' Albus yelled.

'No he didn't, you turned me towards the dark when you decided to keep me prisoner,' Harry smirked, 'What you don't know old man is that the Harry you had at Grimmauld place wasn't me, it was a fake, I've been here since before the end of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort offered me the one thing I wanted that none of you would give me, a life. Oh and Ron, that Harry you saw without a cock, we did that deliberately so I wouldn't be forced to…mate with that bitch you call a sister,' Harry flicked his wand, 'Now she looks how she should.'

'Is that what the clone did before?' Voldemort asked.

'Yep, he turned her into a dog, lasted three days before they were able to turn her back. This time she stays a bitch, I have to find a big male dog that will enjoy humping her.'

Harry got up and moved down a few cells, the Lestrange twins following, 'So you're going to kill all of us.'

'Remus, Remus, well, some of that lot won't be killed, they will be prisoners, for a very long time. You on the other hand will die. Sirius and my parent's can deal with another person that betrayed me, and their trust. Why did you do it Remus, why follow his rules for me instead of what was right for me?'

'You are the chosen one Harry, we had no choice.'

'Bullshit, everyone has a choice, you made yours, so did I, now you die. Say hi to Sirius for me,' Harry pointed his wand at Remus, he ignored everyone else, all screaming that they were sorry, screaming not to kill Remus, 'I hope they kick your arse. Avada kedavra,' Harry glared as the green light hit Remus in the chest, he dropped instantly to the ground, 'Rod, Rab, dispose of that for me will you?'

'Of course my Lord,' the said together. The ones in the cells gasped or cried out in shock, Voldemort laughed.

'Come my sweet, it's time for dinner, we have much to celebrate.'

'Yes, we do love, taking the ministry and Hogwarts was easier than we thought,' Harry smirked then placed his hand in Voldemort's hand, his long, thin, white hand of the snake like Voldemort.

They stopped at the door, Voldemort turned to Albus, 'Harry decided that the piece of my soul behind his scar will be protected. At first we joined to make all of you pay, then we became friends, that lead to us becoming closer. You drove a pure young man to the one he believed would kill him. He decided he had enough betrayal, now he will rule beside me, as my partner. All but a few of you will remain our prisoners, but all of you will die if we get one bit of trouble from you. Oh if you are wondering where Fred and George is, we let them go, they were the only two who did not agree with Harry being kept prisoner and cursed.

'Oh by the way Albus, the clone recorded everything that the fake Harry went through, we released that to the public, along with the information that it was me who saved Harry from your tortured and imprisonment. Most are calling for all of you and your order of the overstuffed chickens,' Voldemort glanced at Harry who laughed, 'They are calling for all of you to be thrown through the veil. You are also known as a dark lord with them as your followers. So even if you did try to escape, which you won't, you would be killed the moment you were seen. Filius Flitwick only heard one thing from Harry, so he did not resist when we arrived at Hogwarts, none of the others lifted a wand either, yet they still haven't heard it all. They are safe and will remain at Hogwarts, but under my control.'

'Enjoy what your life is going to be like from now on,' Harry smirked again then left with Voldemort, the twins dragging the body of Remus Lupin passed the cells and out the door. They removed the conjured thrones the sealed the door behind them.

The order of the phoenix and people like Ron and Hermione finally realised what their actions had done. Harry left and joined Voldemort, the war was over but with the dark forces in control and none of them knew if they would live or die.

Albus, Minerva, Severus, Hestia, Sturgis, Dedilus, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny/dog knew they had made too many mistakes in regards to Harry Potter. Now they were paying for it, with their freedom and maybe their lives.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'When will you deal with the old man?'

'Soon, I want him to believe he has a chance, I want all of them to believe they have a chance.'

'While he is with them they will believe he will save them. Do you think we'll have trouble with the two oldest Weasley boys?'

'Not Bill, he will know what type of wards we use here, and he knows of my fondness for speaking to snakes. If any of them have studied me then they will realise I use spells spoken in parsletongue, so he will never get through as he is not a parselmouth. If the twins told him what would happen then he will know his family will die, starting with his sister and mother. Charlie on the other hand has always had a quick temper.'

'So we make plans in case he turns up. I need to get the two muggles here, it will stop her interfering if she believes we will kill her parent's.'

'Yes, she will try to help Albus work on some plans to help them escape. Now though my love, I need to show you something.'

Harry was curious but he knew there was no use asking, Voldemort would tell him when he was ready.

They walked hand in hand into their private sitting room, Voldemort went to the desk that sat under the window.

'When I made this into one of my horcruxes I did not realise what it actually was.'

Harry saw Voldemort hold up a ring with a black stone, 'So it's more than just a big ugly ring?'

Voldemort chuckled, 'Yes, this Harry has been passed down through the years from one family member to another, until it came to my grandfather, then my uncle.'

'The ones you killed.'

'Yes, but I was always curious as to what the markings were on the stone. I found a small reference in a very unusual place, the Quibbler. I sent an owl to Xenophilius, but signed your name. He was able to relay the information about what the markings mean,' Voldemort held out the ring for Harry to take.

Harry studied the stone in the ring, it was a triangle with a line through the centre and a circle inside the triangle.

'Unusual, I've never seen it before, so this has something to do with your ancestors?'

'Yes, but I also believe it connects to your ancestor as well. First though, the stone is called the resurrection stone, it can call back the dead. We cannot use this to make an army of undead fighters, they can't stay in this world. The ring connects with two other items,' Voldemort held up a wand.

'Dumbledore's wand.'

'The elder wand or as some call it, the wand of destiny or the unbeatable wand. There is one more item which makes these three items known as the deathly hallows. The cloak of invisibility, not an invisibility cloak.'

'So that's why my cloak is basically damage proof.'

'Yes, I have not worked out what it means to have all three items, but that is not what I wanted to show you. I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them.'

'Are you going to get kinky?'

Voldemort chuckled, 'Maybe another time, now close your eyes.'

'Okay,' Harry closed his eyes, a few seconds later he felt a breeze brush softly over him, 'Did you open a window?'

'No, he brought us here to speak with our son.'

Harry's eyes flew opened, 'Dad, mum, Sirius.' he squeaked.

'Harry, sweetheart, how I wish I could hold you, then I want to curse a certain old man.'

'Mum.'

'We can't stay long Harry, but Lord Voldemort realised that you were torn. You made your choice but you were conflicted because of us and how we would feel.'

'You don't need to be Harry, we do support your decision. The three of us would never have allowed Albus to get away with what he was doing in regards to you,' James said.

'He used some potion on me Harry, kept me loyal to him so I would agree to whatever he said. But Albus planned for Snivellius to open your mind so Voldemort could plant some type of vision. He made sure I was told where you went before he informed the order. I'm sure he also planned to have me killed if I had lived that night. So you see, we support your decisions because it was right.'

'If the so called light side could do that to you and Sirius, not to mention how they manipulated others then the world would suffer if they won. Right now you and Lord Voldemort will rule, so even if some will die and some will suffer, in the end the decisions you make will help the world, make a strong magical world.'

'Apart from telling you all that, we mainly wanted to speak with you so you would know that we support you and your decisions. If we were alive I would have killed my sister and her family, never doubt that sweetheart. Yes, we were considered light witches and wizards, but we would protect the ones we love and we would kill if we had to, just like you did. I would like to ask you to do one thing for me, if you can?'

'I'll try,' Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

'Don't kill the muggleborns, remove them from muggle society, remove their family's memories and make sure they have a good life in the magical world so they will not want to be part of the muggle world. They will produce powerful children if they marry halfbloods or a pureblood.'

'That is already one of our plans Mrs. Potter. Your son gave a good argument why they should not be driven from our world.'

'Then I know you two will work well together, but also have a loving relationship that will last for eternity. We know what type of life both of you had, so you can both relate to the other which is one reason why you two will make it. One piece of advice, never got to bed angry with the other, do whatever you have to so you make peace.'

'That is a very good piece of advice Mrs. Potter, just know that your son will be loved.'

'We know you will look after our boy, you are already, when others that should have, didn't.'

'Now to something very important. We know the reason why he is so determined that only you can kill Voldemort Harry, it's also the reason why my sacrifice saved you. I'm sure you realise that many parents would sacrifice themselves for their children, but they still died, yet you lived,' Lily smiled at her son.

'I have always been curious as to why he was willing to sacrifice a young man who wasn't trained to go up against me.'

'We did not know this until we passed, but you are soul mates. Albus did not realise what that meant, but he could not have the-boy-who-lived be the partner of Lord Voldemort. Soul mates cannot kill each other, it is not the wands, he used the brother wands to make you believe his lie.'

'We have seen you two together, we know you now complete the other and together will make this world a better place. That is something Albus wanted to stop, at all costs,' Sirius said.

'We must go Harry, we can feel it,' James said, 'We are proud of you and what you are doing, helping make a stronger magical world. Remember, we will always love you, no matter what you do.'

'I love you pup, my death was not your fault. Make sure those others suffer just like old Bella suffered.'

'We will always be in your heart sweetheart, we love you.'

'I love you too, all of you,' Harry reached out to his mother but his hand felt nothing, he gave her a sad look before he nodded, 'I will always love you.'

James, Sirius and Lily slowly vanished but as they did their eyes remained on Harry just like his eyes remained on them.

'Thanks,' Harry whispered then turned to face the man he loved, 'You didn't tell me you knew how I was feeling.'

'I was trying to work on a way to help you resolve this, which is why I decided to use the stone. But you know now Harry, they still love you and they support your decisions. You don't have to feel guilty anymore.'

'I don't, not anymore. But hearing we're soul mates seems to make sense now.'

'Yes, it does, you also told me what that girl Luna told you, I would say she has the gift, she can see or sense soul mates.'

'Luna has a lot of gifts, most people just think she's crazy, they don't really look at her or believe anything she talks about. But now, love, will you allow me to torture that greasy bastard?'

Voldemort chuckled, 'Yes, you can, he is still chained in the other cell. Why don't you go have fun for a while, only until lunch?'

'You are wonderful,' Harry kissed Voldemort than ran from the room. What Harry didn't know was Voldemort had rigged up a large mirror on the wall of the cells to match the one in his office. It was so the prisoners could see and hear just what James and Lily Potter thought of their son's decision. He cancelled the charm on the mirror in his office and connected it to the other holding cell.

Voldemort hoped now they would fear Harry, and they should, he planned to make sure they suffered even if they lived. They would get to see just what Harry is going to do to Severus, that alone will make them believe Harry will use anything, dark or light magic, to get even with those that wronged him. Every person in the cells had wronged Harry Potter in one way or another.

Voldemort grew to respect Harry, but more so when he heard what his life had been like since his parent's death. He might be responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter, but he was also the only one who was willing to give Harry the life he deserved. But he finally knew the reason why Harry survived, why they seemed drawn to each other, they were soul mates, soul mates that would live, forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Most of the prisoners in the cells felt ashamed when they listened to James and Lily Potter, but now every person in the cell was terrified. They were watching Harry Potter, the normally quiet and protective young man torture Severus Snape. He did not always use dark spells, sometimes he used simple spells that any student at Hogwarts would learn. It was two hours of torture and hearing Severus scream before they heard Harry say he was bored, he got the revenge he wanted, now it was time for his next lot of plans. He killed Severus with a flick of his wand before turning to face the other prisoners, he had a sadistic grin on his face and his eyes flashed the same colour as the killing curse.

'The fake Harry didn't have his real wand, that wand is Harry's real wand.'

'What does it matter Hermione, he's gone dark and we're all going to die,' Ron growled.

'We will not die, have faith,' Albus said softly, he might not admit it to anyone but he knew even if they did manage to escape, Harry Potter would hunt down every one of them. He tried to make sure no one found out that they were soul mates, but he believe they would never figure it out. He never saw the mistakes he made in regards to Harry Potter, now their world was doomed to live under Voldemort's control, with the boy who lived beside him.

When Harry finished changing he glanced at himself in the mirror, 'It's weird being a female.'

'It's weird seeing you as a female.'

Harry grinned as he turned to face Voldemort, he/she was naked, 'So, a body like this doesn't turn you on?'

'No, I admit the female form is quite beautiful, but it does nothing for me. Do you have enough potion in case it takes longer?'

'Yes, but it shouldn't take long, I will just use the imperius curse to get them moving.'

Voldemort watched Harry/Hermione dress ready to pick up their next lot of guests.

'Then the cells will be ready for when you return. Meet me at Hogwarts when you are done.'

'I will, now I normally would kiss you but I doubt you would enjoy it.'

'Not really, no,' Voldemort stared at Harry in the form of Hermione Granger then pecked her/his cheek, 'Go.'

Harry/Hermione grinned, then he met the twins in the entrance way. All Harry did was grin there was no need for words.

It was an hour later that the door of the holding cells opened, every prisoner turned to see what they were going to see this time.

'Noooooo,' Hermione screamed as her parents were shoved hard into separate cells.

'He did that so you would not try to escape or fight,' Arthur said sadly.

'She cannot risk her parent's lives, it's like the twins, they won't try anything because they know we're all in here,' Ron said as he glanced at a sobbing Hermione.

'You have got a brain Weasley, I never saw it before, you definitely didn't use it when the old man wanted to keep me prisoner then expect me to fight for him. Just so you know, if any of you try anything, the Grangers, Molly and Ginny are the first to die. We rigged their cells to make sure their deaths will be painful, very painful.'

'Harry, don't do this, let them go, I promise I'll behave.'

'No deal Granger, so make sure you don't listen to the old fuck or you'll have to watch while your parent suffer before they die. I have to say this, it will be a gruesome death, painful for them and very bloody. But now I have to join my lover at Hogwarts to fill the staff in on the new laws and rules. Have fun,' Harry's laugh was all they heard next before it went silent.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace into Voldemort's new office, 'Hello everyone.'

'Potter, what are you doing here?' Poppy shouted.

'Came to join the fun,' Harry grinned then walked behind the desk, 'That was fun.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my sweet, so take a seat, we were just discussing the new rules for Hogwarts, along with the new classes.'

'Have you added healing, warding and curse breaking?'

'All the subjects we discussed, but I did find half the wards had been dismantled.'

'Doesn't surprise me Voldemort, I mean look what happened here just during my first couple of years. You as a spirit was possessing a teacher yet no one knew, then a dark object was brought into the school by a first year who was possessed, again, by you. You seem to get around love.'

Voldemort chuckled, 'What can I say Harry, I'm Lord Voldemort. Now sit.'

Harry bowed but he smirked at the same time before taking a seat beside his lover, he had to laugh at the shocked looks from the staff.

'So you haven't told them anything about me?'

'That was for the end of the meeting. Since you brought it up I might as well explain,' Voldemort faced the staff, 'You so called leader of the light and his deputy thought it was a good idea to imprison Harry then have his pet curse and hex him with painful spells, all to try and make him behave and submit, and of course, follow the old man. They planned to have Harry impregnate Ginny Weasley so they could control Harry, even though he had explained he was gay.'

'Then add the fact that the old bastard knew I had been abused my whole life by my wonderful and caring muggle relatives.'

'I'm sorry Harry, he spelled me to make sure I never reported your injuries.' Poppy said sadly.

'So he made sure you could not speak or communicate about the abuse Harry suffered?'

'Yes, I went to him the first time Harry became my patient. He originally was going to remove my memory but he realised that Harry would end up in my hospital again. If I got suspicious I would have taken that information to the aurors.'

'Then you're forgiven or you would have ended up like dear old Severus, dead, by my hand,' Harry said in a hard and cold voice.

'Did he really expect you to just go along with everything when he caused your suffering?' Filius asked.

'Yes, he thought he had the perfect weapon, one that would gladly give up his life to save the world from Lord Voldemort. He thought he could break me until I would do anything he said, but I was stronger than he knew.'

'He's belief was that if Harry had a terrible life then why would he want to live. Harry decided he did want to live, so I gave him the life he wanted.'

'Voldemort took me on my very first holiday, to Greece while the fake Harry was being tortured by the so called light.'

'Then you have our support, we do not condone abuse of children, in any form,' Pomona said.

Harry nodded then gave her a smile, 'We also found out that we're soul mates, he knew and it's the reason why I survived that night. The old man worked that into his plans, yet he did not know that soul mates cannot kill each other.'

'Albus would have realised after a while that neither of us could kill the other, he would have eventually thought I would get sick of it and have one of my death eaters take care of Harry. But that is why he planned to kill Harry when he realised he could not control him.'

'When we found out what Albus was going to do, at first we did not believe it, we did not want to believe he would do that,' Bathsheba said.

'He did fight against torture and killing, why did he change? What is the reason he became the thing he used to fight against?' Filius asked.

'We do not know exactly what instigated the change, but we know our soul mate bond was part of it. I plan to speak with Gellert Grindelwald, who used to be in a relationship with Albus, one they kept secret from everyone. We're hoping he will have some insight into why the old man would change so drastically.'

'We were told Albus killed Gellert Grindelwald,' Pomona said.

'No, he used his former relationship to trick Gellert, then imprison him where he has been ever since. But now, I want all of you to know that the children will not be harmed, unless I find out that they are working against the dark forces. It would be in their best interest, and yours if you stopped any type of rebellion before it can cause problems. If you can't, then you are to bring that information to me, Harry, or one of my followers. We will not torture or kill them, they will be imprisoned in one of my prisons. Now let's get down to what changes will be made at Hogwarts,' Voldemort went back to explaining about the new changes, and what it would mean for the staff and students of Hogwarts.

Harry watched and listened, he noticed straight away that the staff of Hogwarts seemed surprised by what they were hearing. He knew they expected Hogwarts to be turned into a dark arts training school. Yes the dark arts will be taught, it's so the children will know how to deal with dark magic. But there would still be the normal classes, even ones that will lead to some becoming aurors and hit wizards. Adding a lot of extra classes and adding another two years, if a student wanted to continue learning, was going to aid the students but also help the magical world.

Harry gave the staff a smile, he let them know he understood how they were feeling. They all realised they had been lied to, not just about Harry Potter, but about the world Lord Voldemort wanted. He did not want to kill muggleborns nor to control the way people lived. He just wanted to make sure they were safe from the muggles.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Over the next couple of weeks Voldemort got stuck into his plans for a new wizarding world, Harry was usually beside him and would often offer his opinion or idea's. Lucius would be the figure head at the ministry, but everyone knew he would still answer to Lord Voldemort.

'I've felt your anxiety, will you explain why you are anxious?'

Harry looked up, 'The old man, I won't feel safe, for either of us until he is gone.'

'It is planned Harry, he is hearing what we have been planning, he knows that most of the magical world despise him for what he did to you. Right now he still believes he has a chance, he might not speak about his plans, but he is making them. Give it a couple more days then we will kill him, together.'

'Okay, you know I trust you and I know your wards will stop him, I just can't relax, not until he's dead.'

'He will be, but I did have two people brought to the other cells, two more that you should deal with.'

'But I only wanted to deal with the rat, Bellatrix, the Dursley's and Snape.'

'Yes, but there are two that caused a lot of you pain, one emotional, one physical,' Voldemort ran his thumb over the scars on the back of Harry's hand.

'After making the deal with you I didn't think I should ask for more.'

'You can ask anything love. It's not just about our deal anymore, we are partners, in every way. If anyone hurts you then I want you to deal with them, or I will. So do you want to leave our bed and deal with that woman?'

Harry grinned, 'No, nothing will ever make me want to leave our bed, I can torture her tomorrow.'

Voldemort chuckled then he had Harry pinned under him, his arms above his head, he forced Harry's legs open then settled between them, ready to give his young lover a lot of pleasure.

The following morning Harry, Rodolphus and Rabastan walked through the manor until they came to the holding cells. Harry activated the spell to hear what was being said, so the three of them stood for half an hour listening.

Rodolphus opened the door to allow his brother entry first, then Harry, he followed. The twins had their full death eater robes and masks on, Harry was in black silk robes. He ignored the calls from the others and just headed to the other end.

'Well, well, well, it's the toad, what do you think boys, doesn't she look like a toad?'

'Yes my Lord,' they said together shocking Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge.

'You really picked on the wrong person, my lover, Lord Voldemort has decided that I can do what I want with you two.'

'Harry, I…I never meant you any harm, you must believe me.'

'Stuff it Fudge, you are going to die, after I have some fun first,' Harry turned to the other cell and smirked at the woman in pink, 'You are going to feel a lot more pain that a blood quill Delores, I wonder how loud you will scream while I peel the skin from your bones,' Harry nodded, the twins had Delores chained to the wall then Harry flicked his wand to remove her clothes, 'What a disgusting sight.'

'I always knew you were dark Potter.'

'Oh I wasn't Delores, but between the ones in the other cells, you and Fudge, you turned me dark, now I enjoy causing pain,' Harry flicked his wand, he smiled as she screamed, 'Music to my ears bitch. You like to dish out pain but you can't take it. I killed Snape a couple of weeks ago, and you are a lot like him, a coward, you could only pick on children. I did a bit of research on you Umbitch,' Harry and the twins chuckled, 'You tried to make everyone believe you were a pureblood. That's not true, your mother was a muggle, your father was a squib, you're power level is so low you couldn't beat a first year in a duel. You used your authority to torture children because they made you feel inferior. You are a bully and a coward.'

The prisoners in the other cells were trying to block the screams they were hearing. They all turned away from the mirror which showed Harry slowly peeling the skin from Delores Umbridge, and he was smiling as he tortured her.

'It's not too late Harry, you can return to the light, return to us and save your friends.'

'My so called friends betrayed me, so they will suffer for what they did.'

'You know what Tom showed you was a lie, they were not your real parent's, they would never support you in this. I knew them Harry, trust me when I say they would be disgusted in your behaviour.'

The twins watched as Harry's face hardened, they knew what he was going to do, they quickly sent a message to their Lord but Harry was already moving towards Albus Dumbledore's cell. He pointed his wand at the door, then lowered it.

'You really think I was going to open your cell to torture you for what you said then you would try to escape,' Harry smirked, 'We are a lot smarter than you are old man. Oh by the way, Gellert said to say hi, he's upstairs, resting,' Harry's grin was evil then he flicked his wand, 'I don't need to open the cell to torture you,' he flicked it again, the old man screamed as blood began to pour from his eyes, his nose, his ears and his mouth, then blisters began to form all over his body. Once they were big and yellow, they burst making him scream again, 'Now I will end you,' Harry growled then flicked his wand again, the screams echoed around the dungeon, 'You're being boiled from the inside you old fuck.'

Harry did not know but Voldemort was standing behind him, he decided that his young lover needed to do this, he needed to finish the old man. The twins informed him of what Albus had said to Harry, but Harry had worked it out. Albus hoped Harry would open his cell, then he would have called his phoenix so he could escape. Albus did not know that the phoenix now belonged to Harry.

Harry turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, 'When did you get here?'

'About half way through your torture, I expected Albus to say something to you.'

'So you don't mind that I didn't wait?'

'No, we were going to kill him anyway. He believed Fawkes would save him.'

'Too bad Fawkes decided on a new owner,' Harry closed his eyes and the beautiful phoenix flashed into the room, landing on Harry's shoulder, 'An owner that doesn't want to kill or torture children,' Harry patted the bird before he turned to face Albus Dumbledore who was barely alive, 'Goodbye Albus,' Harry looked up at his lover who nodded then flicked his wand, the green light of the killing curse slammed into the old man, 'Leave his body for everyone to find boys.'

'Yes my Lord,' the twins removed the old man's body while Voldemort and Harry glanced at every prisoner who finally realised they would never escape nor would they be rescued.

'Come love, let's adjourn to our bedroom for a while.'

'But you have a lot of work to do.'

'I can take some time to give you pleasure.'

'Hey Fawkes, take us both there quickly,' Harry grinned as the phoenix put one claw on Voldemort's shoulder while his other stayed on Harry's, then he fire flashed out of the room leaving the prisoners in shock.

'We'll die in here,' Tonks said.

'We deserve it, we allowed Harry to be put through all that, we did nothing to help him.'

'It wasn't Harry Hermione.'

'It doesn't matter Ron, Harry knew it would still happen if it had been him and we didn't say a word against Dumbledore. He was being tortured and we just stood there and let it happen.'

'There's still a chance that the aurors will find us,' Kingsley said.

'They have control Kingsley, so even if any of them are alive I doubt they will find this place. None of us could find it, even Snape couldn't tell us where it was,' Tonks said.

'We can't give up hope Dora, maybe once they are running the world the way they want they will release us,' Arthur said.

'No, if anything we will die but after Harry decides to pay us back,' Ron said then sat down on the mattress on the floor. None of them knew what was going to happen, if they will die or if they will stay prisoners, forever.

Everyone turned to stare at the door as it opened, a death eater in a mask stepped into the room with a large and mean looking dog. They realised what was going to happen. Molly kept screaming as she hit the glass, Arthur tried to calmly talk to the death eater, Ron tried threatening. Nothing worked, the dog was put inside the cell with Ginny dog then the death eater left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Voldemort and Harry were getting ready for the students to return to Hogwarts. It was now mandatory that all magical children attend, from eleven to seventeen. If the children did not turn up and they were found, the parent's would be imprisoned while the children were taken to Hogwarts. Letters had been sent out by the Minister, with the letter there was also information on the new classes the students could take, but also the new rules.

Harry and Voldemort were going to be at Hogwarts for a while, but not permanently. They had taken over a part of the castle that had been closed off for hundreds of years. Old quarters that were used for families that had taken refuge inside the castle.

'This will be the first time that anyone outside the death eaters that have seen me, apart from Fred and George, oh and the prisoners.'

'Yes, many will be shocked, some might even believe you are only going along with me to try to save everyone.'

'They will find out soon enough that I am with you in every way. But we best get down there. You better become Lord Voldemort, your scary snake-face will keep most in line.'

Voldemort chuckled, he kissed Harry before changing into the Lord Voldemort that everyone knew. He then had Nagini slide up his arm so she could sit around his neck. Harry picked up his present from his lover, an albino snake, she curled up around Harry's shoulder.

Harry went to one of the old rooms near the entrance, Voldemort stood with his death eaters just out of sight of the entrance. They planned to make an entrance right after the students took their seats. One of the first changes would be implemented straight away, the first years would not be sorted in front of the school. The first years will be sorted before they were brought into the great hall. The sorting hate explained that some children's minds were hard to read because they were so scared or nervous about sitting in front of the entire population of Hogwarts. Harry explained to Voldemort that some of the first years were influenced by their parents or siblings, so one new rule was if a student feels like they are in the wrong house they can be re-sorted.

Once the students entered the great hall, and for once there was no loud talking or interacting, all of them were quiet, even the Slytherin's. They knew who was in charge now, but they had not interacted with Voldemort even if their parents were Lord Voldemort's supporters.

Lord Voldemort and his death eaters entered making some scream, some whimpered and some just seem to sit like statues, too afraid to move. Their eyes moved, all eyes followed Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort sat in the middle throne like chair, his death eaters stood behind him. But the students did notice a couple of things, there was another throne like chair beside Voldemort's and there was many other chairs at the now expanded staff table. The other thing they noticed, there was no Dumbledore, no McGonagall and no Snape. Some of the Gryffindor's noticed that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry weren't there, they had no idea where they were or even if they were still alive.

The first years entered, following Professor Sprout, each first year went to their house tables which made a few brave students talk. Most were wondering why they weren't sorted. The moment the first years sat down they explained they were sorted but they had done it in the room across from the great hall. Professor Sprout gave Voldemort a bow then took her seat at the staff table.

Lord Voldemort stood and the place fell silent instantly, 'I will get to announcements after the feast, we are just waiting on our last guest to join us,' Voldemort flicked his wand and the doors of the great hall opened again.

Harry Potter and the Lestrange twins walked confidently into the great hall, Harry still had his snake around his shoulders. Many Slytherin's smirked, they all believed Harry was a prisoner. Many Gryffindor's smiled, they thought having Harry there meant they would end up rescued.

Harry just kept walking until he moved around the staff table to stand in front of the second throne like chair.

'Now that Harry has joined us, we can eat,' Voldemort flicked his wand and the food arrived, he held out the seat to Harry who grinned up at him before he sat. Voldemort sat in his own seat, only then did the twins sit down, beside Harry.

'Do you think they still believe I'm a prisoner?'

'Yes, you can tell by the confident looks on the Slytherin faces and the smiles on the Gryffindor's faces.'

Harry smiled as he picked up lord Voldemort's hand, then kissed his palm, 'That might make them use their brains.'

'I'm sure it has them curious, but how is Akasha settling in?'

'She seems to like my shoulder's,' Harry's hand ran down the white snake's body before he did the same to Nagini, then he gave them both a bit of food from his plate.

'They are both going to end up fat.'

'I can't help spoiling them, they are so cute.'

'Not many people believe snakes are cute.'

'True, but we're not most people.'

'Very true,' Voldemort kissed Harry's check then began to eat, but he did notice the confused looks on the students faces. The Slytherin's were hoping what they were seeing was wrong. The Gryffindor's all hoped Harry was just playing a part, that he would save them. The students from Hufflepuff were just hoping they would survive and the students from Ravenclaw couldn't help but wonder if this new Hogwarts with its new classes would be everything they hoped.

After the deserts, Voldemort stood, the place fell silent instantly, making Harry chuckle as he lowered his head. Sometimes Albus Dumbledore had to shout or send sparks in the air to get the students to be quiet. All it took from his lover was to stand.

Voldemort outlined the new rules first, then he went on to explain the new classes. When he spoke about punishment most were surprise, most believe that Voldemort would torture them as punishment. But he said they would not be harmed unless they planned to form any type of rebellion.

'Now before you all head to your house rooms, there is one more announcement, which my partner, Harry Potter, wishes to make.'

Harry stood beside Voldemort, 'If any of you believe that Albus dumb-as-a-door will help you I should tell you that won't happen. A few weeks ago I killed the old man, after a bit of torture,' Harry glanced at the Slytherin's then smirked, 'I tortured Severus Snape for two hours before I killed him. He betrayed Lord Voldemort by spying on him for the old man.' Harry turned to the Gryffindor table, 'If you are curious as to where your missing lions are, they are being held in our prison. We didn't just lock them up for no reason. Albus Dumbledore and his order of the overstuffed chickens, which included the Weasley family, and Hermione, all decided I was going to be there prisoner. I was to be cursed until I was broken, then I would kill Lord Voldemort for them. Well, I found out about their plans and went to Lord Voldemort. We made a deal, but now we are partners, in every way. They cannot help you, they know if they try anything people like Molly and Ginny Weasley will be the first to die, Hermione's parent's will also die. Once Lord Voldemort has all his plans in order, they may be released. If they are released it will be after they make an unbreakable vow, then they will be watched and monitored.

'If we find out any of you plan to disrupt this school or try to harm any of the death eaters or staff, you will be taken to the cells where you could remain for years or killed, depending on what you do, and of course, it depends on our mood at the time. Lord Voldemort has made a lot of changes in this school, all for the better and all approved by the staff. They did not approve just because of who their boss is, they all believed these changes should have been implemented a long time ago. Just know this, Hogwarts is still a school, you will learn what you need so when you leave to go on to do whatever it is you want to do, you can. You are not going to be dictated to, live your life, have fun, just follow the rules and do not try anything,' Harry sat back down.

'There is one rule that all of you must know. Any student caught cursing another student that is not done in the classroom with permission from the teacher will find themselves locked in the cell. Discipline will be handled by Harry, and he does enjoy his job,' Lord Voldemort stared at the Slytherin's, who all seemed to flinch. But most now realised that just because their parents were death eaters, didn't mean they could get away with anything. If Harry Potter was Lord Voldemort's partner, then they could not touch him, or anyone he still considers his friends. Hogwarts was changing, many wanted to wait and see if it was for the better. Many thought their world was going to suffer, but many wanted the changes, they just hoped everything worked out, in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

A few weeks after the start of the new Hogwarts, Harry figured since Voldemort was busy, between the school and the ministry, he would check out some of the castle that only recently opened. As he walked around, the Lestrange twins followed behind, but since they were friends the three men talked as they explored parts of the castle that no one had seen in hundreds of years.

Just before dinner Voldemort returned to his private room to see Harry sitting on the sofa staring into the fireplace.

'Did something happen love?'

Harry looked up and smiled, 'No, nothing, the school is running smoothly. No, I was exploring the castle with the twins and I found something. Did you notice that when you took control of Hogwarts the wards were easy to change or replace?'

'I noticed, I plan to research the founders and the wards to find out why I can change them without having new ward stones placed around the grounds.'

'I found out why,' Harry stood up then joined his lover, 'I found the portraits of the founders, they told me they had been hidden away. The old man hid their portraits when he first became a teacher. He had old man Dippet's trust so Dumbledore was able to manipulate him. He made Dippet believe he was just moving portraits around, some to be used at entrances to private rooms, some to help the students when they first arrived. He moved the founders to a part of the castle that wasn't being used then sealed it off.''

'Go on.'

'You know you're the heir of Slytherin, if two or more heirs were at the school at any one time then they would have complete control. If one was at the school, they would not have control, but they would find themselves allowed into more of the castle than any other. The founders never wanted any of their family to be denied their birthright. Helga Hufflepuff had some sight, she never saw a lot, just glimpses. She knew one day that there would be heirs at Hogwarts and one of the headmasters would keep that information a secret so he could keep control.'

'But I found out when I was thirteen.'

'Yeah, he knew about you and how you found out, but it was about another heir.'

'You, you're also an heir to one of the founders.'

'Yes, to Godric Gryffindor, but on my mother's side Voldemort. They explained more about the Peverell brothers and how you and I are very distantly related to Salazar Slytherin. But you are the Slytherin heir as your ancestors were a direct line, mine branched off. There are about a dozen people alive today that are above me in the Slytherin line, but none are close to you.'

'So your mother was not a muggleborn.'

'No, but they told me a theory which I believe.'

'Let's continue this discussion while we eat.'

'Right, the students know they can't start until you arrive.'

Harry and Voldemort walked silently through the castle, again they had Nagini and Akasha with them.

After Voldemort gave the go ahead to eat, the students finally began to talk, but like always, there was no yelling or interruptions.

'So what is their theory?'

'There is no such thing as a muggleborn, they are squibs that eventually married muggles then just kept marrying muggles until one day they just forgot about magic. They believed it took centuries for the magic to return. They believe it happened because so many married blood relatives which weakens the magic. It's like in the muggle world, people who have children with someone they are related to, closely related, their children could turn out deformed or have psychological problems.'

'My mother and my uncle had deformities, but my mother's magic was weak, she was almost a squib.'

'Right, and we know your family believed in the pureblood crap that a lot of them do. But I had one problem with that theory. Why did my mother, a descendant of one of the founders have magic when her sister didn't, nor Dudley?'

'One was adopted, or they had a different parent, the father or the mother.'

'Right, so I need to research and find out if they had the same blood parent's. But it makes sense, I thought of it years ago, why was Lily a witch and Petunia wasn't? Why was I a wizard when Dudley wasn't?'

'How will you get their blood now they are dead?'

'In the muggle hospitals, Petunia always wanted to be with the in crowd. Her so called friends decided to be blood donors, she talked her husband and son into donating. She never asked me, or my freaky blood would end up making more freaks. But that lead me to an idea to help those witches that might be having trouble conceiving. In the muggle world they have ways to help parent's conceive, artificial ways. I'm sure our healers and potion masters could figure out something.'

'I will get you to speak with some healers, then you can take the blood to our new potions master. If they can figure out a test which proves muggleborns are from old magical blood lines then it should help some of those purebloods who still believe muggleborns should be banished and their magic bound.'

'They wouldn't be stupid enough to say that to you, would they?'

Voldemort chuckled, 'No, but remember love, I have spies everywhere.'

'Right, so you hear things, then take care of the problem.'

'They are in our cells. But back to the wards, the magic sensed two of the founders. When I came here beforehand, the wards only recognised one.'

'Right, which allowed you to access parts of the castle no one else could. But I wasn't with you when you were younger then when I was here, you weren't. The moment we both arrived here to speak with the staff the castle or the stones knew two heirs were finally at Hogwarts. They believe there are others that could be their heirs but until we could figure out a way to link someone's blood to the founders they will be hard to find.'

'From my research there is supposed to be a room here in the castle, it's for rituals. Now it was part of the original castle that the founders built which means it will be somewhere on the south and east side, no higher than the third floor.'

'If it was a room made for rituals then it would make sense to be below ground so nothing could disrupt the ritual.'

'I had the same thought, it could be as deep as the chamber of secrets. Now if the four founders created this room then finding the entrance may not be linked to any one of them.'

'So it could be like the tap with a snake but something else. The phoenix is supposed to be the most magical creature in the world, then you have the griffin, unicorns, thestrals, centaurs, and dragons.'

'So normally it would be difficult, but since you found their portraits they may be able to tell us. If they do then we can find out exactly who may be related in some way to the founders, or even each other. I did a lot of research into my family, some just disappeared, I could not trace them anymore. For all I know there are some out there.'

'Same as me, if my mother was adopted then for all we know her parent's or even grandparents are still out there somewhere. Let's hope this ritual room can help.'

'We will speak with their portraits tomorrow. Now though, I received a note from a student, asking permission if they could speak with you.'

'Oh, who?'

'Mr. Longbottom.'

'Neville's a good friend, but he would be cautious.'

'Even though I know you trust him and I believe he would never harm you, the twins will be with you. They can give you some space to talk privately, if you want.'

'I want to talk to Neville, there is something he needs to know, for his own peace of mind.'

'His parent's and Bella.'

'Yeah, I wish something could be done to help his parent's. It's not really living, yet they are alive.'

'Now the healers can experiment with dark magic and dark potions, they may find something that will help.'

'Can I speak with them, ask them to do some experiments, as long as it does not harm the Longbottom's?'

'You do not need to ask my permission Harry, we are equals.'

Harry smiled then kissed his lover on the cheek, 'You're wonderful and so good to me. I will never let you down love, never.'

'I know you would not, now go speak with your friend.'

'I'll meet you up in our room,' Harry kissed his lover again then got the twins attention. The three men headed to the Gryffindor table, which made the students fall silent, 'Hey Neville, Voldemort said you wanted to speak with me.'

'Um, yeah, I wasn't sure I was allowed.'

'You can, I just have to have my body guards with me, Voldemort is so protective of me,' Harry grinned at the twins who were chuckling, 'Alright, he's more than protective, he's obsessed with keeping me safe.'

'You've got that right my Lord,' the twins said together making Harry chuckle.

'If you've got time now, let's walk, the twins will be with us but we can talk privately.'

Neville nodded as he stood, then walked beside Harry with the Lestrange twins following. All eyes watched as Harry and Neville left the great hall, while Lord Voldemort watched every student. He knew some will cause trouble, so far none had nor were they planning anything. Sooner or later one will, but Voldemort had a feeling that the trouble would not come from the rash and hot headed Gryffindor's, it would come from one of the Slytherin's. He had warned all his death eaters to speak with their children, they did but there were some, like Draco Malfoy who believed he was better than most. Sooner or later Lord Voldemort would need to remind young Mr. Malfoy just who was in charge. Right now he could see the young Malfoy staring at Harry and his friend. Voldemort could tell the blond wanted to say something or do something but he also knew that young Draco would never be game enough to try anything on Harry. He would speak with his death eaters to keep an eye on Neville Longbottom. Then he would speak with Lucius so the man could talk to his son. It would be the only chance the young man had, if that didn't work, then Lord Voldemort would deal with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'We've been talking about everything but what you really want to talk about Neville. It's fine, you are my friend, nothing will happen to you if you speak your mind.'

'Alright, I just need to know something. Did they really curse you and keep you prisoner? We all saw the pictures in the Daily Prophet, but we all know that things can be faked.'

'Yes it was all true, they did curse me, or they believed it was me. When I found out about their plans, I went to Lord Voldemort. We talked for a long time, he finally offered me a chance at a life. I left, to do some thinking, which he told me I should so I didn't make a rash decision. I overheard more of their plans, enough to know that apart from being controlled and manipulated, they wanted to break me so they could build me back up but be in their complete control. They also wanted Ginny to have my child so I would never go against them. It's why you saw me with no cock, it wasn't me, it was a clone Voldemort made to take my place.'

'But he killed your parent's, how can you be with him?'

Harry stopped them walking, the twins stayed back, 'Voldemort was able to bring the spirits of my parent's and godfather back, just for a few minutes. They approved of what I did, of joining Voldemort. My mother said she would have killed to keep me safe, I'm sure all mothers and probably fathers would as well. They saw everything that was done to me and they blame Albus Dumbledore, even McGonagall, but they also knew that Ron and Hermione would support them and not me. They got to live their lives but I was going to be cursed and used. I had been abused all my life thanks to the old man and those two were going to allow that to continue. My dad and Sirius also approve, they also know that not everything you hear is the truth. Yes Voldemort is a dark Lord, but he will not kill innocent children. With me, Dumbledore set that up, I just can't go into why apart from the fact he did find out that Voldemort and I are soul mates. We're not just going to kill or torture, if any try anything they will be held in one of our prisons.'

'But what about my parent's?'

Harry turned and gestured for the twins to join them, 'Rob, tell Neville.'

'My wife did not get ordered to torture your parent's Neville, she did it on her own, knowing she would be punished by our Lord. She was crazy and believed anyone who was against our Lord deserved to suffer. She is dead now, by Harry but with my permission because she dared go against our Lord and tried to curse our young Lord here. Your parent's were only to be given a warning to stay away from Albus Dumbledore and his order, that they were not what they seemed. By the time we arrived it was too late to save your parent's, but we made sure you were kept safe until your grandmother came for you.'

'We don't kill or torture, we do not send people to the mind damage ward, but we will use dark magic to keep people in line. Bellatrix crossed that line, she was lucky to survive our Lord's anger. We do not expect you or anyone to join us, we just want a world that is safe for everyone, whether they do light magic or dark. We are losing a lot of our traditions because they banned dark magic. Yes there are some who use dark magic to harm, which is not what they were intended for when invented. Children used to be introduced to both light and dark magic from a young age so they would learn to control their magic and not have the dark magic corrupt them. That all changed due to people like Dumbledore and others who were afraid of dark magic.' Rab said.

'Lord Voldemort and I were talking before Neville, there are dark magic and dark potions that just may help your parent's. We're not saying it will, but Lord Voldemort is going to have some potion masters and healers research now they can access the dark arts without fear of being persecuted. They may never get better, but it just might be the dark arts that allows them to get better or completely healed, we just won't know until there has been some trials. You are their son, nothing will be done unless you give permission, not your grandmother, you. If you want new potions tested then it will, but we already know that we won't do anything that will make them worse, or kill them. This is the world that Dumbledore and many wanted to prevent just because we use dark magic. But think about this Neville, the very first charms class, what did we learn?'

'Um, the levitation charm, we had to float a feather.'

'Right, now if you floated a knife it could be directed right into someone's heart, yet that is not dark magic. Did you know the killing curse was originally invented by a healer to give people who were suffering a quick and painless death, with permission from the patient?'

'No, I didn't, but you're right about the feather or knife, many spells that we learn could be used to harm someone. Look at when Malfoy put the leg locker curse on me, I could have fallen down one of the stairs.'

'Exactly, it's the intent that makes the spells evil, and the person if he wants to torture, not the spells.'

'So he really didn't want my parent's tortured?'

'No, he didn't, just warned away from Dumbledore. He wasn't who you believed Neville, he was evil he just kept his true self hidden, along with his plans. He wanted complete control of the future generations of witches and wizards. He was making sure we were limited in what we learned so no one would ever end up as powerful as him. You know he preached forgiveness and that people like werewolves should have rights. He held three of the most powerful jobs in our world yet not once did he try to have equal rights for werewolves or centaurs, and he was all for enslaving house elves. Lord Voldemort has many house elves, they are paid and treated really well. We're not telling you this to make you join us, we just want people to know the truth.'

'What about Ron and Hermione, and the others, will they die?'

'No, for now they will be kept as prisoners, they will only die if they try anything. We're working on ways to have them and others like them released but they won't be able to cause trouble for Lord Voldemort. First will be the unbreakable vow, but we all know there are ways around that so we have to come up with a way to make sure they cannot do anything to us, or our world before they can be released to live their lives. We do kill Neville, but only when it's necessary. I killed Dumbledore, I killed Snape, I killed Pettigrew and my relatives, then I killed Umbridge and Fudge, but that's all. If anyone tries to harm me, my lover or my friends I will do what is necessary, but I won't kill just for the sake of it, or Malfoy would already be dead.'

'They all caused you to suffer.'

'Exactly, from the time I was a baby, if they could do that to a child they could do it to anyone. They did not deserve to live.'

'No, they didn't. Let…Lord…v…v…Voldemort know I give permission for trials of potions and spells on my parent's. If they die, they would go on, not like now where they are just alive, with no chance of a life.'

'There won't be an unnecessary trials or test Neville, we will make sure they will not suffer.'

'I best get in, I need to get started on my homework.'

'Just remember, you can talk to me any time you want, we're friends, and always will be.'

'Thanks Harry,' Neville gave his friend a smile then stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

'That went better than I thought it would,' Rod said.

'He knew I wouldn't lie to him, I never have nor will I.'

'Let's go, I'm sure our Lord is worried about you,' Rab said.

'He worries too much, it will give him wrinkles.'

'We never said that,' Rod and Rab said together as they shuddered making Harry laugh.

'Don't worry boys, I would never get you in trouble with my lover. Walk me up then go have fun.'

'Yes, my Lord,' the boys smirked as they bowed, but many passing Gryffindor's stood in shock at what they were seeing. Two of Lord Voldemort's fiercest death eaters were playing around with Harry, who was Lord Voldemort's lover.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Over the following year the wizarding world saw many changes, but changes that seemed to make their world better. Werewolves were now allowed to work and have families, as long as they did not infect anyone and took the wolfsbane potion. Werewolf children were educated at Hogwarts, and there were comfortable rooms in the dungeons for them to use during the full moon. Vampires were also being integrated into society, with the same rules that applied to the werewolves. The house elves were now free, but paid for their work and they were not to be abused in any way.

One thing Harry worked on when Voldemort was busy, was muggleborns, and their muggle parent's. He began to watch the families of young witches and wizards to see how their parent's treated them. If a child was in any way mistreated by their muggle family, because the child did magic, Harry and the twins would take the child and wipe the family's memory. They would not even know they had a child. Voldemort and Harry wanted to make sure all children grew up in a happy and safe environment. But apart from making sure the children weren't being abused or mistreated. Harry would gather as much information on that family as he could so he could try to trace the family's ancestry to find when the magic disappeared. Those family's names would also be kept and watched in case they had another magical child.

Part of the castle was set aside for the younger witches and wizards, which was cared for by house elves. There were many witches that offered to look after them, so they also stayed at the castle. The children would have lessons, but they would be introduced to magic early so they could learn to control it, and control their emotions which affected their magic.

Many people had been cautious and careful what they said and did. At first they mainly wanted to survive, now they were seeing their world was a lot better than it had been. The few that rebelled was sent to prisons, not killed which is what everyone expected. But more realised that with Lord Voldemort in control, they had better lives.

There were many new laws, one that surprised some, and others that tried to fight against them. All magicals had equal rights. No one was treated better or worse because of their blood status. Lord Voldemort had finally released the information that he was a halfblood, but also the proof that the pureblood way of thinking is what cause squibs and what caused most purebloods to be less powerful than halfbloods and muggleborns.

Even though some like Draco Malfoy and other purebloods refused to believe this, they only caused trouble once. They found themselves in prison where they were subjected to some harsh punishment. It was to show them that just because their parents were important members of the death eaters, did not give them the right to get away with anything.

The head healer had finally found a potion that could be given to all magicals that would proof that muggleborns came from those squibs that had been sent from families into the muggle world. That proof that there really was no muggleborns finally got many to realise that they were all the same. No one was better or worse than anyone else, they were all magical.

One of the unspeakables that always supported the use of dark magic and dark potions was able to find many cures for many diseases now he could use the dark arts without fear of persecution.

Lord Voldemort who had turned control of Hogwarts over to Filius Flitwick, the new headmaster, stepped into his bedroom to change before dinner. He saw Harry standing at the window staring out. Voldemort could tell Harry didn't even know he was there.

'What is wrong my sweet?'

Harry turned to stare at his partner, 'I have some news. It I's good news, I'm just worried how you will take it.'

'I'm sure it will be fine if you believe its good news.'

Harry gave a small smile then moved over to the sofa, Voldemort sat beside him, 'Apart from the muggleborns and their ancestors, I've been talking to potion masters, healers and the unspeakables. I wanted to find out a few things. Remember when we spoke about adopting some of the kids, if we could find a way to make them our blood family?'

'Of course I remember. We believed there could be a potion made to change the child to our blood, so they would be our blood family. Did they find a way?'

'Yes, but they worked on something else as well. I happen to mention something to them once, just in passing and something I didn't think was possible. I sometimes forget that magic can do the impossible. I said it many times when I saw things that I used to believe was impossible. I would say I love magic. I believe that now, more than ever.'

'So apart from finding a way to make adopting children blood related to the parents who adopted them, they found some other way to help.'

'Yeah, something amazing. I never mentioned it to you straight away as we weren't sure it would work and I didn't want to get your hopes up. I wanted to make sure it worked first.'

'If you are mentioning this now then it must have worked. So tell me what this is about?'

'It's about how we spoke that time on how we would both like to have our own children, and not just blood adopted, but to conceive a child that was truly ours.'

Lord Voldemort's body stiffened as he stared at his young lover, 'Are you saying they were able to work out a way that two men can have children?'

'Yes, let me explain first. I told them about woman that will carry a child for a couple who couldn't have children. Now in some cases the child has nothing to do with the woman who is carrying it. The egg was taken from the woman who were eventually be the child's mother. The egg was then fertilised by the man, the father. Then the egg was inserted into the woman who would carry it. There are many reasons why this was done. Sometimes the woman can't conceive, whether there is something wrong with her or her husband. None of that matters to this, but it gave them the start so they could investigate. Two healers and a few potion masters were able to use this information to make it possible for two men to have their own children,' Harry nervously chewed his lip then lowered his head, 'I volunteered to try it.'

'What did you do?'

Harry flinched at the hardness of Voldemort's voice, 'It wasn't dangerous, to me or you, we just wasn't sure if it would work.'

'Harry,' Voldemort growled, 'tell me what you did?'

Harry slowly looked up, 'With the help of the potion and a few charms, um, well, I…um,' Harry sighed, 'I'm pregnant, they made it possible for me to conceive,' Harry very cautiously took Voldemort's hand and placed it on his stomach, 'Our child is growing inside me.'

'Our child, you're pregnant?'

'Yes love, I wanted you to have an heir, I wanted us to have a family, one that will love us unconditionally. Neither of us had a family, and its one thing we both craved. We have each other, that will never change, but we also spoke about having a family even if we had to adopt. This child will be Lord Voldemort's true heir. This child will also be blood related to two of the founders of Hogwarts. I only had one concern when I was told this could be done. You are I are immortal, our child won't be.'

'Let's not worry about that now, not when you tell me I'm going to be a father, we're both going to be fathers.'

Harry sagged when he realised Voldemort was pleased, 'I've been so worried you wouldn't like this.'

'I love it, I'm just concerned for you. Woman can have complications and it's normal for them to get pregnant, it's not normal for men. Will you be okay? Is there any chance something could go wrong?'

'They don't believe so, but they are going to monitor me closely to make sure. So far everything is progressing normally. There is only one difference between woman giving birth, and me. I can't give birth like a woman so they studied how the muggles can help a woman give birth if they are having trouble. They have to cut the baby out of me when it's time to be born. I won't feel anything, neither will the baby, I just need longer to heal afterwards.'

'Cut you, they have to cut you?'

'Yes, but it's fine, it's done in the muggle world all the time. They make a small incision on my stomach, low down, they pull the baby out that way. They did say they will try to work on a more natural way to give birth, but a man's body is just not the same as women's. I was able to show the healers video recording of how this works, they just modified it with magic and potions so we'll have an easier and less painful time. It's all good love, we're having a baby, one that was made from our love. Even though we would have loved our adopted child. When we made love it created this child that is growing inside me, our love created it, her, him, whatever it is, it's ours.'

It took a lot to shock or surprised Lord Voldemort, but right now he was both. He had been shocked to hear that Harry was pregnant, a man was pregnant. He was surprised that he was going to be a father, that the child would truly be his, his and Harry's. They were going to have the family that they both craved. And Harry was right, it was conceived from their love.

Voldemort would need to double the guards around Harry to keep him safe. Once his enemies found out that Harry was carrying their child, they would stop at nothing to kill the child. He had stopped many plans of those that wanted to kill Harry. He never told Harry, he did not want his love to worry. The threats had become less and less, but it didn't mean there wasn't still a threat out there. No, Lord Voldemort would not allow anything to happen to Harry or their unborn child. He would do whatever was necessary to keep them both safe. He just knew he could not keep Harry confined, that would be wrong and it would be like what Albus Dumbledore wanted for Harry. No, Harry would have his freedom, he would just be surrounded by guards, more guards than ever before.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry couldn't stop smiling, Voldemort had lifted him into his arms and carried him into their bedroom. Harry was laid gently on the bed, then Voldemort lay beside him. Harry already knew that his lover would be protective of him, more now than he was before.

'I know there are still people out there who want to harm you, and me. I also know you're going to double, or triple the guards around me. You might not tell me everything, but I know there have been threats against me, there always will be, just as there will always be threats against you. When I first decided to do this, I also decided that until the child is born I won't be seen. I will stay in the closed off sections of the castle, I will stay at our home, which will depend on where you are. It will be safer for me and the baby. When he or she is born, then the world can know that Lord Voldemort has an heir. I do want to document my progress, which include pictures. But it will be safer for me and the child to stay out of potentially dangerous areas. After the few threats from some of the students, I knew there could be more. But there is one thing I never mentioned to you but had some students watched more closely.'

'It seems we were both keeping things from the other, but only to protect.'

'Yes, I did not want you to worry when I knew I could handle it, especially with the twins. You didn't want me to worry when you would take care of the problem.'

'All true. So tell me now what you been keeping from me.'

'Our monitoring orbs caught an interesting conversation. Naturally it started with Draco Malfoy, but others were in agreement. They all believed one of them should be your partner, not Harry Potter, Gryffindor's golden boy.'

'So that's why you had some students placed in the dungeon cells.'

'Yes, but I also made them take an unbreakable vow. With the help of the Lestrange twins and the Weasley twins, we made sure the wording was perfect. So even with the vow, I wanted them to know that they could still die, by my hand or yours if they tried anything. So I decided to keep them in the cells longer than normal.'

'So they plan to kill you then one of them would take your place as my partner.'

'Yes, but now they know it will never happen. With monitoring orbs that we placed in every part of this castle, apart from our rooms of course, no one can make plans without us finding out about them. I knew when I first made the deal with you that I would be targeted, not just from those that followed the old man, but from some Slytherin's like Malfoy. It would have been reckless of me to ignore the looks and threats. Now that I'm pregnant, if they found out our enemies will go to any length to kill me and the child in the hope it would break you. So being confined for a few months is the best solution, but it will also keep us from being worried. I still have space and I can come and go from here to our home, so it's not like I'm stuck in a small house. Double the guards, I already knew you would, but only the twins will be allowed in our rooms or when I want a bit of space.'

'That makes me feel better knowing that you will be safer. I know you have being confined, I cannot blame you for that my love. But as you said, it's only for a few months,' Voldemort very gently placed his hand on Harry's stomach, 'Our child will be powerful.'

'They will,' Harry put his hand over his lovers.

'There is something I have been thinking about for a while now. At first I did not believe we needed it. Then I began to want it. I just wasn't sure if you would. Now that we're having a baby, it's time to mention it.'

Harry picked up Voldemort's hand, kissing his palm, 'Tell me.'

'I want…no, I would like…' Voldemort hesitated then he stood up, then helped Harry off the bed, 'Will you marry me?'

Harry's eyes widened before his lips turned up into a huge grin. He launched himself at Voldemort until his arms and legs were wrapped around his lover.

'Yes, yes, yes,' Harry shouted then he was being kissed, but also being placed back on the bed, 'It wasn't legal, so can we?'

'I had that law passed a few months back. As you know, even though it was legal once it passed, it takes a while for all the paperwork to be processed. It will be another month or so before we can legally marry.'

'Then I better get started on plans for a wedding. Listen to me, first I'm pregnant, now I'm planning our wedding. It's like I'm the woman of this relationship.'

Voldemort laughed, 'You are nothing like a woman my love. But you can get help if you need it. This wedding will go down in history. We will also have to get married before you begin to show.'

'That's why I need to get stuck into the plans straight away. I could start showing from three months. It could be later but I can't take the chance. I'm just over four weeks now, so that gives me two months to get everything done.'

'As long as you don't overdo it and get as much help as you need. Now the reason I wasn't sure if you would like us to marry. Our name once we're married.'

'I would like to keep Potter, but add Voldemort so I'll be Harry Potter-Voldemort, unless you have another idea.'

'I do, to retake the name Slytherin. So I will be…Thomas Slytherin, and if you want to keep Potter then you will be Harry Potter Slytherin. I will stay being known as Lord Voldemort, but I thought you might like to be called Lord Slytherin.'

'I'd like that. And the hat did want to put me in Slytherin.'

'Yes, you mentioned that. But I also thought of adding Gryffindor to your name. Lord Gryffindor Slytherin. It will show that you are the heir of Gryffindor, and are married to the heir of Slytherin.'

'I like it. But are you sure you want to use your birth name?'

'As I said, they gave me life. Knowing that my father's family had magical blood lets me be comfortable taking his name. We will have to talk names for the baby, but we do have some time.'

'We do, but there is something I would like to ask, and it's for the baby.'

'Then ask.'

'Godparent's. I would like Rod and Rab to be the baby's godfather's, but I would also like to ask if Luna and Neville also be known as godparents. We both know anything could happen even with our guards and plans. I want to make sure our child has the best parental figures he or she can have if anything happens to us.'

'You have picked four great people, who will not only do their duty but also be loving parents, if anything happen to us. I have often seen Neville and Luna together. I believe they are more than everyone sees. That is for safety reasons. Neville is concerned for the girl he loves. But I have also seen Neville speaking with Rod. Neville does not hold anything against Rod for what his wife did.'

'No, he doesn't. But I agree with you about Neville and Luna. They are being cautious. Being my friends does give them a bit of protection, but it also places them in danger at the same time. Is there anyone else you want to name for our baby in case the worst happens?'

'Right now, no, but we have time. It might be wise to name a few others. As you said, in case the worst happens. We know it's almost impossible for us to die, but it is possible. But we have time so I'll think on it.'

It was the following day that Voldemort called all his inner circle to the meeting room at Slytherin's castle. He explained about Harry's condition and how he would have six guards around him at all time. The Lestrange twins will be in charge but they will be the only two who will be with Harry when he wants some privacy. Voldemort made sure the death eaters knew that Harry's safety was their number one priority. They were keeping it secret, for now, and Harry was going to stay out of public places, until the child is born. Voldemort dismissed all the death eaters apart from Rod and Rab. Harry came in at this time so he could explain how he wanted them, along with Neville and Luna to be the baby's godparents. Rod and Rab ended up speechless, for the first time neither of them could move nor speak. Harry ended up giving the two men a hug before he sat back with his lover.

Harry knew the next few months would be hard, so even though he wasn't fully confined, he still would not be able to just go to Diagon alley or have a fly. He would do all that was necessary to keep the baby safe. No one and nothing will ever get close enough to Harry to hurt the baby. Harry wanted to do everything he could to protect the baby, but it would also lesson the worry that he and Voldemort would have. It wasn't much of a sacrifice, he did have most of the castle to use, then he could also head home to Slytherin's castle. No one could get in there without being called by Voldemort. Voldemort planned to add Rod, Rab, Neville and Luna to the wards, but he needed to add some protection. It would be easy for one of their friends to be taken, imperiused to get to Harry and Voldemort. They could be kept prisoner, while someone used polyjuice potion. He would make sure that if the four arrived at the house they were the real Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange. It would be the real Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He wanted Harry calm and relaxed during the pregnancy, so Voldemort was going to do everything in his power to make sure that happens.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Since Harry knew Voldemort would be worried, he didn't do anything stressful, even if Harry planned their wedding. He had help from Rod, Rab, Neville and Luna, those four also began to go out to buy things for the baby so they can set up the nursery. With the wedding, Harry mainly ordered things from catalogues. But they were having Madam Malkin come to Hogwarts to measure them up for their robes, their wedding robes.

As the wedding drew closer, Harry noticed that his lover seemed more on edge. At first he thought it meant danger, and Voldemort did not want to worry Harry while he was pregnant. But after watching Voldemort for more than a week Harry finally realised what was wrong.

Harry moved around Voldemort's desk, then sat on his lap, 'You're nervous, aren't you?'

Voldemort stared into Harry's green eyes, 'How did you figure it out?'

'Watching you, and I've gotten to know your moods. Is it the wedding or the baby?'

'The wedding. I want us to marry Harry, which will never change. I am not a nervous man, normally. But we are going to commit fully to each other, for ever. I sometimes worry that you may not like the life you have to live because we are together. The law I brought in about marriage isn't just so two men could marry, it's also for all couples. You see, many young people fall in lust, not love. They marry and within a year or two they realise they made a mistake. A child might be involved and if there is a child then they have to split their time with their separated parent's. I made the law so couples could not separate or divorce for five years. I figured they were drawn to each other before, they could again and this could give them the time they need. Some just need to mature.'

'When I first came to you, I never imagined we would end up together. When I realised I was falling in love with you, all I wanted was to be with you for ever. We can't die unless your…items get destroyed, you've protected them to make sure they are safe. I knew from then that we would be together forever. This wedding doesn't change that, all it does it tell everyone that we are committed to each other, for all eternity, even if they don't know that. I want my life to be with you, and our child.'

Voldemort lifted Harry into his arms then carried him into their private quarters. He never slowed until he came to their bedroom where he laid Harry on the bed. A flick of his wand and they were both naked. Harry smiled up at Voldemort then let his leg's move apart, inviting his lover to take him. And that's exactly what he did.

A vow was worked out so the prisoners could be released. Harry personally opened the cell doors to the Weasley's and the others that had been there prisoners for the last couple of years. He gave them all a warning, then told them to go see what their world was like now. Harry told them they would be surprised. He knew he would never have anything to do with Ron or Hermione again, he just hoped they didn't cause trouble which would get them killed. Ginny was still a dog, and even though she had given birth to puppies, Harry decided it was time to turn her back. Naturally she was given a warning before she could leave with her parent's. What the now free prisoners didn't realise was that their homes and work places would be monitored. If they planned anything, Harry and Voldemort would know instantly.

Hplvhplvhplv

The wedding would go down in history. Not only was it beautiful and had most woman crying by the time Voldemort and Harry finished their vows. But they had the most amazing fireworks, curtesy of the Weasley twins. They had the Weird Sisters and the Hob Goblins playing. But some of the death eaters played a tribute to their Lord and his husband. Naturally there was guards everywhere, but the only two guards that stayed close to Voldemort and Harry as they danced, were Rod and Rab. The couple didn't dance a lot, they mainly sat and enjoyed the night.

Voldemort and Harry had seen a few looks from Draco Malfoy and a few others. But once Voldemort had spoken to their parents, who spoke to their children, those never once looked at Harry again. The children of his death eaters realised if they tried anything, not only would they die, but so would their parent's, and it would not be quick.

As Harry's pregnancy progressed, the healers continuously monitored him, but they also documented everything to do with the pregnancy. Just like woman, Harry went through mood swings, he also ate some things that would make most throw up. Rod and Rab had been surprised then tried to hide their laughter as Lord Voldemort was chased by Harry out of their room, with items being thrown at him as he ran. Harry was yelling that Voldemort wasn't being supportive, then Harry would yell that no one would want him because he was fat and ugly. It took Luna to calm Harry down, much to not only Voldemort's relief but to everyone else as well.

Voldemort woke to something jabbing him in the ribs, 'Harry.'

'The baby, it's time, it's time.'

'Fuck,' Voldemort jumped out of bed, 'I'll contact the healers, don't you move from that bed,' Voldemort summoned Rod and Rab then went to his fireplace to floo call the healers. By the time he returned to the bed, Harry was panicking with the twins trying to calm him down.

'Harry, love, its okay, the healers explained. Just relax or the baby will stress as well.'

'I'm scared,' Harry whispered as he stared up at his husband, 'Don't leave me.'

'I'm not going anywhere,' Voldemort sat beside Harry then wrapped his arms around him.

'Alright, we need to get Lord Slytherin out of those clothes.'

Two healers organised their potions while Voldemort removed Harry's clothes with a flick of his wand. One of the healers levitated Harry into the air then placed a blue sheet under him. Harry was given a potion then the healer pointed his wand at Harry's lower stomach.

'Can you feel me touching you my Lord?'

'No, nothing,' Harry panted, 'Please, I can feel it.'

'Just relax. Now there will be a bit of blood, it's perfectly normal.'

Rod and Rab stood behind Lord Voldemort as the healers went about cutting Harry. They could see their Lord tighten his hold on his wand. The twins normally would not touch their Lord, but this time they had to. So both put a hand on Lord Voldemort's shoulder hoping to calm him.

All eyes were on Harry and what the healers were doing. Then they watched as one of the healers put his hands inside Harry's stomach and slowly pulled out the baby.

'It's a boy,' the healer put the baby on the blanket then began to check to make sure everything was okay. The other healer was making sure Harry was healed, and he was getting potions.

'Is he okay?' Harry asked anxiously.

The healer smiled then gently placed the baby boy in Harry's arms, 'He is perfectly healthy, My Lord.'

'Salistar,' Voldemort whispered.

Harry looked up, 'Yes, Salistar, our son, our baby boy,' Harry very slowly placed Salistar in Voldemort's arms, 'Say hello to your son my love.'

The healers and the twins acted like nothing was going on, even though Lord Voldemort had tears falling down his face as he stared at his son who was lying in his arms. Harry smiled wearily as he watched Voldemort hold their son. He had seen his husband torture and kill, he had seen him angry, and he had seen him gentle. But right now Harry saw the real man that Voldemort normally hid from the world. Voldemort was acting like any other new father who was seeing his child for the first time.

Harry saw the healers and the twins leave. He picked up his wand and levitated himself up so he could get rid of the blood stained sheets. He then summoned the cot from the nursery, then asked the house elves to prepared Salistar's bottles, along with his clothes and a bath. Harry would not be able to bath his son, he wasn't sure if Voldemort would or if one of the house elves would take care of the baby. It didn't matter to Harry, all that mattered was their son was here and he was beautiful.

'We'll have to make an announcement and release some of the pictures.'

Voldemort slowly lifted his eyes, 'Thank you.'

Harry smiled, 'I would do anything for you my love, and I do mean anything. But Salistar is what we both wanted. Do you want to bath him or have Maddy take care of him?'

'I will but I think Maddy should be here, in case I need help.'

Harry smiled again, 'I doubt you will but yes, it's sensible. Everything is ready. Once he has had his bath and he is dressed then you can introduce your heir to your supporters.'

'When you spoke to me in my mind I never believed anything would change, except you would be working with me. I tried to deny what I truly wanted. I even tried to say it was just lust and not love. You turned my world around my love, and you've given me the life I always thought was beyond my reach. I stopped believing I could have more than just ruling the world,' Voldemort stared down at his son who was asleep in his arms, 'You've given me not just a son and given me your love, but you've showed me that miracles can happen, and dreams can come true. I love you Harry, more than words can say. I love you with my whole heart, mind, body and soul.'

'And I love you with my whole heart, mind, body and soul.'

Harry and Voldemort sat together, but their eyes remained on their sleeping son. Miracles can happen, and the baby boy sleeping in his father's arms is proof just what you can achieve if you only believe.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
